Life's Too Short
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: "AHI ESTA LA PUERTA QUE AMAS ESTRELLAR EN MI CARA por una vez deja de ser tan...t-tan frio!"- "te tengo noticias, el frio es parte de lo que yo soy!"- "me equivoque contigo!"- "siempre te quivocas!"- "tal vez tu seas la profecia"- "YO NO SOY LA PROFECIA!"-
1. Chapter 1

¿te cuento una historia?

¿si? Bueno aquí va…

Hace mucho pero mucho tiempo había un reino que fue maldecido por una bruja que podía crear fuertes ventiscas y congelar todo lo que tocaba.

Ella había tomado el verano y congelándolo por siempre, hasta que una niña logro vencerla para salvar a su hermano. Cualquiera diría que la historia termino ahí pues no fue asi ya que antes de morir ella dijo que reencarnaría pero esta vez en un miembro de la realeza, uno que tuviera el corazón dividido en dos.

Nadie entendió lo que quería decir pero eso no disminuyo su temor a la profecía que ella dejo la cual decía:

_Aquel heredero a la corona que tenga el corazón dividido no solo condenara al reino a un invierno eterno sino congelara la otra mitad de su propio corazón….._

Pasaron años y años para que el reino olvidara esa profecía, hasta que un dia nacieron unos mellizos, el niño era el mayor y su nombre era Yuki, la menor era una niña llamada Madoka. Ambos eran una bendición para el reino porque ellos sobrevivieron al accidente donde murieron el rey y la reina, asi que el padre de la reina se hizo cargo del puesto del rey, todo volvia a ser paz pero lo que no sabían era que Yuki había nacido con los poderes de la bruja de hielo.

El rey estaba asustado de que Yuki podría ser el niño de la profecía pero cuando noto como su nieto estaba feliz con su magia y como su nieta se divertía todo el tiempo con su hermano, penso que probablemente los poderes de hielo no eran tan malos y podían ser algo hermoso que les propinara felicidad a todos. Pero claro debía aprender a controlarlo.

Los dos pequeños eran tan unidos que sentían que morían si eran separados, hacían todo juntos todo el tiempo, Yuki y Madoka no solo eran gemelos sino que eran mejores amigos, se divertían todos los días jugando en la nieve que Yuki creaba, robando algunos chocolates de la cocina para compartir o incluso jugando a las muñecas lo que claro era un secreto ya que el pequeño príncipe no quería que nadie se enterara de eso, todo en su vida era juegos ya fuera de noche o de día pero lo que no sabían era que una noche lo cambiaria todo a partir de ahora.

Era una noche apacible en todo el reino, ya era hora de que todos estuvieran dormidos pero en el castillo había una personita aun despierta.

"onii-chan"-susurro una vocecita

"mm.."-

"vamos onii-chan"-dijo Madoka subiéndose a la cama de su hermano-"despierta, despierta, despierta"-repitió sacudiéndolo varias veces

"Madoka….. vuelve a dormir"-murmuro este

"noooooo"-negó está tirándose sobre el-"no quiero dormir porque el sol esta despierto, así que yo también ¡debemos jugar!"-

"vete a jugar tu sola"-respondió el pequeño tirándola de la cama

Madoka cayo al piso y se puso a pensar, pero de pronto se le ocurrió una idea, una que su hermano jamás en la vida era capas de rechazar. Asi que se volvió a subir y levantando el parpado de Yuki susurro;

"¿y si hacemos un muñeco?"-

Yuki abrió los ojos y sonrió hacia esa tentadora idea.

"jijijiji, ¡vamos al salón principal!"-grito la niña mientras sujetaba la mano de su hermano

"shhh despertaras a todo el mundo"-susurraba Yuki entre risas

Ambos fueron corriendo al salón y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, la verdad nadie mas que Madoka y su abuelo sabían sobre los poderes de Yuki.

"jajajaja haz la magia"-pidio la oji azul-"¡haz la magia!"-

El niño no dijo nada y sonriso moviendo en círculo sus manos hasta formar una hermosa luz azul que de pronto se transformó en una bola de nieve que lanzaba chispas.

"¿lista?"-pregunto el joven príncipe a lo que su hermana asintió

El dejo volar la bola de nieve hasta el techo donde reventó y se transformó en un millón de copos de nieve, la niña se emocionó y empezó a correr de un lado al otro atrapando copos de nieve con su lengua.

"eso no es nada hermanita"-dijo este moviendo su pie adelante-"mira esto"-

De pronto el piso se volvió de hielo y ambos se pusieron a patinar alegremente.

"jajaja ¡esto es asombroso!"-grito Madoka mas que contenta

Pasaron las horas y la habitación se cubrió con nieve, ellos estaban haciendo un muñeco bastante particular, era como esculpir a un niño real.

"hola soy Yu, y adoro los abrazos calientitos"-dijo Yuki en voz juguetona detrás del muñeco de nieve

"¡te adoro Yu!"-grito esta corriendo a abrazar al muñeco-"por cierto te adoro a ti también onii-chan"- susurro dándole un besito en la mejilla a hermano mientras este sonreía cálidamente

Ellos continuaron jugando ya fuera con Yu o simplemente haciendo una guerra de bolas de nieve o patinando hasta que se les ocurrió la idea de esquiar.

"¡woaaaaa!"-gritaron los dos alegremente mientras caían

De pronto Yuki soltó a Madoka y la dejo caer sobre una pila de nieve mientras esta solo reia y brinco de la montañita de nieve.

"aguanta ahí"-dijo haciendo una mas grande de donde ella brinco

"¡atrápame!"-grito saltando una y otra vez

"¿crees que no puedo?"-pregunto lanzando su magia repetidas veces

Ella iba saltando cada vez mas rápido y la montaña se iba haciendo mas grande cada vez, pero hubo un punto donde el no podía mas.

"e-espera ¡mas lento!"-grito antes de resbalarse

Apenas volteo para arriba su hermana ya había saltado sin ver que el se había caído, asi que se alarmo.

"¡Madoka!"-grito haciendo que de su mano saliera un rayo de hielo

Ese rayo que salio disparado acabo en la cabeza de Madoka haciéndola desmayarse.

El niño corrió directo a donde su hermana había caído donde afortunadamente un montón de nieve amortiguo su caída pero había algo raro, Madoka no despertaba.

"Madoka….. por favor despierta p-por favor hermanita…"-susurro antes de ver un mechón del cabello de la niña tornarse blanco-"¡ABUELO!"-grito desesperadamente

Yuki solo abrazo mas fuerte a su hermanita al momento de ponerse a llorar, toda la habitación se estaba congelando a su alrededor, tanto que Yu el muñeco de nieve quedo destruido y las ventanas, paredes, cortinas y el techo se volvían de hielo. Yuki estaba asustado, su poder podría haberle costado la vida a su propia hermana, su poder era peligroso, ahora el odiaba el hielo y odiaba ser quien lo creara.

"estaras bien hermanita….. te tengo y nunca te soltare"-murmuro entre lagrimas

Fin del capítulo uno

**¿Alguien me apoya en esta locura? :D**


	2. Adios a la magia

**Hola y gracias por dejar reviews y gracias Hisaki por recordarme lo que debería hacer mas seguido (realmente si tienes razón, debería dar el crédito) así que aquí va mi primer disclaimer**

_**La historia no me pertenece (Es una adaptación de Frozen) ni tampoco los personajes, solo me divierto con ellos :D**_

_**(y quería hacer algo bueno por cierta cumplañera pero a la señorita "no leeré tus loqueras" no le importa asi que empecemos)….**_

Adiós a la magia

En el momento en el que el rey escucho gritar a Yuki no lo dudo y salio corriendo a ver que había pasado, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta el salón principal, pero una vez que llego noto que la puerta estaba congelada, esa no era una buena señal.

Uso todas sus fuerzas y abrió la puerta, al entrar encontró a su nieto abrazando a su hermana y llorando mientras esta estaba desmayada.

"oh no"-susurro corriendo hacia ellos-"Yuki ¿Qué hiciste?"-pregunto tomando en brazos a Madoka

"f-fue un accidente, lo siento mucho"-se disculpó con tanto arrepentimiento en su voz

"esta helada, vamos, se dónde la pueden ayudar"-dijo tomando de la mano al niño e irse corriendo

El fue hasta su oficina donde encontró unos libros antiguos que tenían un mapa, no dijo ni una sola palabra y se lo llevo.

Tomo a su caballo y salieron disparados lo más rápido posible, mientras corrían por el bosque Yuki sin querer dejaba un notable rastro de hielo, confió en que se derretiría en la mañana pero lo que no sabía era que alguien lo vería, más bien unos que no necesariamente estaban dormidos.

"acéptalo Hagane ¡nos perdimos!"-

"¡calla Kyoya! Se perfectamente donde estamos"-

"¿ah si? Entonces dime porque no veo a los distribuidores de hielo"-dijo un niño de cabellos verdes y ojos turquesas que estaba sobre un trineo, no aparentaba tener mas de 7 años

"deben estar en las cabañas, vamos les entregaremos el bloque de hielo y volveremos al orfanato antes de que se den cuenta"- respondió un niño de cabellos rojos y ojos color ámbar montado en un caballo blanco con alas

"si cierto pony supiera volar no tuviéramos estos líos"-murmuro Kyoya

"no le hables a pegasus asi, recuerda que le dan miedo las alturas"-dijo el niño acariciando la cabeza del caballo-"y habla mas bajo, despertaras a Kenta"- murmuro señalando un pequeño bebe de un año dormido en una bolsa en la espalda

"sigo sin entender porque lo trajimos"-dijo el peli verde

"no quiero que lo adopten y lo alejen de nosotros, nosotros somos hermanos ahora ¿lo olvidas?"-dijo Ginga con una sonrisa

"ríndete que nadie nos adoptara a los tres juntos"-dijo Kyoya cruzándose de brazos

"eso dices tu"-respondio este

"mira"-dijo Kyoya señalando el rastro de hielo de Yuki

"¿eso es….. hielo?"-pregunto Ginga

Ambos se miraron con complicidad ¿debian volver a entregar el bloque de hielo y volver al orfanato? O ¿seguir el rastro para ver a donde llevaba?, creo que la respuesta es obvia

"¡corre pegasus!"-gritaba Ginga mientras el animal iba cada vez mas rápido

Los tres huérfanos siguieron el rastro hasta un pequeño lugar muy oculto en el bosque donde había muchas rocas, vieron que había un anciano con una niña en brazos y con un niño tomado de la mano.

"¿Quién es el?"-pregunto Ginga

"¿es que no sabes nada?"-pregunto el niño de ojos turquesas-"es el rey, y ese niño es el príncipe y supongo que esa niña dormida es la princesa, ¿Qué estarán haciendo aquí?"-

"no lo se pero ¿Qué tiene la princesa?"-pregunto con un tono de preocupación obvia

"no se, seguro debe estar enferma"-respondió este pero al hacerlo la preocupación del pelirrojo aumento mas-"¿Por qué te importa?"-pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa

"ahh n-nada solo es…. ¿curiosidad?"-respondió tornándose rosa

"mentilas"-dijo una voz mas aguda que la de ellos dos

"Kenta, shhh, nos van a oir"-susurro Ginga

"quelo jugal"-pidió el bebito con una sonrisa

"luego"-respondió Kyoya preocupado de que lo oyeran

Ellos se taparon las bocas (obvio Ginga se la tapo a Kenta) y vieron una especie de movimientos en las rocas, las cuales rodaron hasta transformarse en ¿trolls?

"es el rey"-dijo uno de ellos

"también el principito, y la princesita"-dijo otro

Los tres estaban estupefactos, sabían que criaturas mágicas existían ya que conocían a pegasus pero nunca se imaginaron que los trolls vivían tan cerca de ellos y digo cerca porque la piedra donde estaban era uno de ellos, o mas bien una.

"shh, callense quiero oir"-susurro ella pero pegasus le lamio la mejilla y volteo a ver a los tres niños y sonrio-"aww ternuritas, ¡los voy a adoptar!"-dijo con alegría

"haha Mama"-rio el pequeño Kenta poniendo las manitas en la cara de la criatura

"te dije que nos adoptarían a los tres juntos"-sonrió Ginga con satisfacción mientras Kyoya aparto la mirada sonriendo levemente

"por favor ayúdenme, mi nieta, ella… necesita ayudarla"-suplico el hombre

De pronto apareció otro troll en frente de ellos el cual era un poco mas viejo pero se veía sumamente sabio.

"¿el niño tiene poderes de hielo verdad?"-pregunto sin rodeos mirando a Yuki

"s-si ¿Cómo lo sabe?"-pregunto el hombre

"¿sus poderes son de nacimiento? o ¿por hechizo?"-pregunto

"de nacimiento, y están creciendo, hoy el lastimo a su hermana"-dijo acercando a la niña aun dormida

"déjenme examinarla"-pidio poniendo la mano en la frente de Madoka-"suerte que no fue su corazón, el corazón no es simple de engañar pero puedes persuadir a la mente"-

"haga lo que sea mejor"-pidio el abuelo de los dos niños

"yo recomiendo suprimir la magia, incluso los recuerdos"-dijo sacando recuerdos de Yuki y Madoka jugando juntos y cambiándolos por otros sin magia-"asi no tendrá tentaciones"-

"pero no recordara que tengo poderes ¿verdad?"-pregunto Yuki algo triste

"es lo mejor"-le dijo su abuelo intentando calmarlo

"escúchame, Yuki tu poder seguirá creciendo y creciendo"-dijo el troll haciendo figuras en el cielo-"hay algo muy hermoso en el, pero también serio peligro, desde ahora el miedo será tu enemigo"-

Yuki se paralizo ¿su poder seguiría creciendo? ¿no podían quitárselo?, el niño no quería causar mas daño, ¿Cómo pedirle que no se asuste si es solo un niño?

"no, no será asi, aprenderá a controlarlo estoy seguro"-dijo el rey abrazando a su nieto-"desde ahora evitaremos todo el contacto posible con el exterior, incluso con la servidumbre y lo lamento pero también con Madoka"-

"_¿ya no podre ver a mi hermana?"-_


	3. Y si hacemos un muneco?

_**No me pertenece la historia (Es una adaptacion de Frozen) ni tampoco los personajes, solo me divierto con ellos**_

¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

Madoka estaba mas que confundida en estos momentos, ¿Por qué de repente Yuki había decidido pedir una habitación para el solo?, ellos siempre amaron compartir la habitación, era como tener una pijamada todos los días con tu mejor amigo pero el simplemente se fue sin decir nada.

"¿Qué es lo que le hice? ¿lo habre molestado?"-pregunto ella tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido recientemente pero había un problema, ella tenia dificultades para recordar todo lo que había sucedido, si tenia sus recuerdos bien pero algo no andaba bien, aunque no supiera que es.

La mañana siguiente, ella despertó emocionada, había nieve por doquier afuera, tal vez su hermano necesitaba su espacio pero no necesariamente iban a dejar de jugar juntos.

Asi que se acerco a la puerta del niño y pregunto:

"¿y si hacemos un muñeco?"-pregunto con voz cantarina y dulce

"_Esa pregunta…."-_penso Yuki

De todas las cosas que podría haber escogido la niña tenia que escoger precisamente esa, esa era la que mas le recordaba ese incidente, ahora Yuki tenia que hacer lo posible para que ella se alejara de el, era cruel pero entendia que era lo mejor para protegerla.

"onii-chan ¡esta nevando! ¡vamos tu amas la nieve!"-grito todavía pegada a la puerta

"vete Madoka, déjame en paz"-dijo este con dificultad

"…..o-ok, bye"- fue lo ultimo que este escucho antes de que ella se fuera

"_perdóname, pero es lo mejor"-_intento convencerse a si mismo

Por su parte Madoka no se esperaba ese tipo de rechazo por parte de su hermano, pensó que simplemente no se sentía bien y quería estar solo.

Cuando ella se fue a jugar, Yuki no pudo evitar sentir las tremendas ganas de jugar con ella e iniciar una guerra de bolas de nieve pero al tocar la ventana para verla esta se congelo, sintio que esas ganas de estar con ella lo habían ocasionado.

"los guantes te ayudaran"-le dijo su abuelo poniéndole unos guantes azules-"¿ves? Al Ocúltarlo"-

"no he de sentir"-dijo el pequeño

"no dejes ver"- completaron los dos al mismo

Pero los guantes no serian lo que lo salvarían puesto que Madoka se la paso todo el invierno, primavera, verano y otoño con la misma pregunta pero siempre pasaba lo mismo y luego pasaron unos años y ellos ya tenían 11 años.

"Yuki ¿y si hacemos un muñeco?"-le pregunto esta desde la puerta

"Madoka sabes que es verano, no hay nieve"-dijo la voz de su hermano

"ok… ¿quieres que juguemos a las muñecas? ¡vamos! A ti te encanta"-dijo sosteniendo la mas minima esperanza

"no, ya no"-mintio el niño –"deberías madurar y dejar esos juegos infantiles"-dijo con el tono mas frio posible

Ella se fue sin mirar atrás, estaba algo herida por eso.

"_lo siento hermanita…."-_

Eso la destrozo por dentro pero no se rindió, seria mejor que el fuera el que se rindiera porque ella no lo dejaría en paz hasta que volvieran a estar juntos.

A la edad de 12 Yuki comenzó a recibir clases extra por ser el siguiente heredero al trono, eso lo hizo ponerse nervioso ya que tendría que salir de su cuarto, no le quedaba mas que ignorar a Madoka en persona.

"hermano ¿quieres acompañarme en mi lección de baile? Mi tutora tiene dos pies izquierdos"-pidio la chica acorralando a su gemelo en el pasillo

"pues eso te servirá para soportar incluso a los peores bailarines, yo tengo mucho que estudiar y estoy ocupado"- y sin mas se fue cerrándole la puerta en la cara

Madoka solo se hacerco a la puerta y estaba a punto de preguntar lo que ya era costumbre

"y….. ¿no quieres que-

"no, no quiero hacer un muñeco, no me importa que mi nombre significa nieve, ahora no me gusta la nieve"-

"_espero que eso la mantenga lejos…"-_

Y luego a los 15 el había aprendido a como ser tan frio como el hielo que creaba sin querer.

"Yuki mi profesor de esgrima falto hoy ¿te gustaría ayudarme tu? Siempre lo practicábamos juntos, y amas enseñar, podrias ser mi nuevo profesor"-pidio la castaña mientras jugueteaba con su espada

"Madoka eres una princesa, las princesas no deben hacer cosas de hombres o tonterías como tu las haces, le pediré al abuelo que te quite tu lección de esgrima"-dijo fríamente sin voltearla a ver

"p-pero no puedes….."-

"retame, además es obvio que tu fuiste quien le puso jugo de ciruelas al te de tu profesor para que el no viniera y preguntarme si yo te podía ayudar"-dijo el chico con lentes

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-pregunto la chica atónita

"siempre haces estupideces como esta, haznos un favor a todos y a ti misma y crece de una vez"-finalizo el oji azul-"_ser malo con ella seguro eliminara todas sus esperanzas"-_

Sin mas este tenia la intencion de irse pero Madoka le sujetó el brazo y lo atrajo hacia ella.

"espera por favor ¿Por qué me haces esto?"-pregunto la chica con una cara tan triste que le partia el corazón a su hermano

"porque es lo mejor"-dijo intentando safarse de su agarre pero al hacerlo se le cayo su guante

Madoka lo levanto pero al ver que el intento arrebatárselo ella intento detenerlo tomándole la mano aunque rápidamente la retiro.

"¡ah! Tu mano esta helada"-grito la chica sorprendida-"¿te sientes bien?"-pregunto preocupada

"si ¡dejame!"-

"solo quiero examinarla"-

"¡ni se te ocurra tocarme!"-

"no seas terco ¡puedes estar enfermo!"-

"¡me siento bien! ¡sueltame! ¡no me gusta que me toquen y lo sabes!"-grito el chico pero ella intento calmarlo

Madoka le sujeto ambos brazos para detenerlo pero al contrario, Yuki solo se agito mas hasta el punto de que sentía que iba explotar de angustia.

"¡DEJAME SOLO!"-grito tirando a Madoka al piso

Ella solo se quedo en shock absoluto y no dijo nada, el solo la miro, tan asustada de el y con sus ojos humedecidos, lo único que se le ocurrio fue correr lo mas rápido que podía a su habitación y cerrar la puerta bruscamente con llave.

"_l-lo lamento…. Solo espero que te hagas un favor y me odies a partir de ahora"-_

Madoka seguía tirada en el suelo y tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado, el nunca la había atacado asi, solo la hizo pensar una cosa.

"_el me odia… mi hermano me odia"-_penso sollozando cada vez mas fuerte

El abuelo de ambos había estado al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido durante todos estos años, veía como Yuki estaba asustado de si mismo porque su poder seguía creciendo y como Madoka estaba triste todo el tiempo al pensar que su hermano la odiaba, sintio que esto era su culpa, pero aunque podría pedirle que la deje de ignorar y que ambos le digan la verdad, nada cambiaria puesto que Yuki ahora solo se preocupaba por proteger a su hermana de si mismo.

Tanto remordimiento lo hizo enfermar, al punto de que no le quedaba demasiado tiempo, un año despues el sabia que una noche iba a dar su ultimo respiro y pidió ver a cada uno de sus nietos en privado, con Madoka solo intento consolarla haciéndola pensar que algún dia todo cambiaria y ella dejaría de estar sola pero con Yuki la platica fue diferente.

"p-por favor abuelo no te vallas, no puedo ser rey solo tengo 16"-dijo el chico entre lagrimas

"lo haras bien, fuiste preparado para esto toda tu vida, cuando tu y Madoka tengan 18 tu seras el rey de Arendelle, y descuida se que estaras bien pero solo prométeme algo"-pidio el hombre sosteniendo la respiración fuertemente

"¿q-que cosa?"-

"que estaras ahí siempre para proteger a Madoka, ella te necesita mucho mas de lo que tu crees"-

"no puedo hacer eso… casi la mato, no quiero que le pase algo por mi culpa"-

"Yuki…. La vida es demasiado corta como para siempre vivir con miedo"-fue lo ultimo que le dijo

Sin mas el rey se había ido y su pobre nieto se lamentaba porque no quería cumplir lo que le prometio. En el funeral Yuki no se apareció por ningún lado, solo estuvo Madoka ahí parada preguntándose porque el no llegaba.

Ya no podía mas, despues de no hablarle desde su ultimo encuentro tomo el valor necesario para tocar la puerta.

"Yuki, se que estas adentro….. todo mundo me preguntaba donde estabas y se que tu no querias pasar por esto pero…. Aquí estoy yo para ti solo déjame entrar"-susurro entre lagrimas-"solo me quedas tu y nada mas….. Yuki ¿y-y si hacemos un muñeco?"-pregunto callendo de espaldas en la puerta abrazando sus rodillas y llorando

Mientras la chica lloraba, el joven príncipe también estaba pegado a la puerta abrazando sus rodillas y llorando, la habitación estaba tan congelada y destruida que caia nieve y se veian los pedazos de lo que alguna vez fue un espejo.

"_lo siento hermanita…. Hay un monstruo en mi cuarto del cual debo protegerte…. Y ese monstruo soy yo"-_

Fin del capitulo 3


	4. Finalmente y como nunca

_**la historia no me pertenece (Es una adaptacion de Frozen) tampoco me pertenecen los personajes, solo me divierto con ellos :D**_

Finalmente y como nunca

Un nuevo dia se asomaba en Arendelle, ya habían pasado dos años desde la que el abuelo de Yuki y Madoka había muerto. Lo que significaba que ambos ya eran mayores de edad.

Habia reinos vecinos, aliados, amigos, gente desconocida y muchas mas personas que llegaban al reino para celebrar la coronación de su nuevo rey. La celebración era de suma importancia asi que todo debía salir perfecto, era un evento significativo en todo el reino y no había nadie que se lo quisiera perder. En especial por primera vez en doce larguísimos años que se abrían las puertas.

Naturalmente la princesa Madoka estaba tan dormida que no seria sorpresa si no despertara, su cabello estaba tan despeinado que con dificultad podrias ver su mechon de cabello blanco y eso que era lo primero de lo que te dabas cuenta al ver a la chica.

"Princesa Madoka"-llamo Tsubassa tocando la puerta –"su majestad, lamento despertarla pero debe apresurarse"-

Madoka despertó de repente muy confundida

"apresurarme… ¿para que?"-pregunto la chica con cabellos castaños

"la coronación de su hermano"-contesto el sirviente ya acostumbrado a la actitud de la chica

"¿eh?... ¿Qué Yuki va a hacer que?"-pregunto aun adormilada

"majestad, las puertas se abrirán"-dijo con voz cantarina sabiendo que ella no rechazaría esto

"las puertas ¡¿las puertas?!"-pregunto saltando de la cama-"¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes Tsubassa?"

La chica se arreglo rápidamente poniéndose un bello vestido verde diseñado para ella y una tiara que pertenecía a su madre puesta en su cabello atado en una cola de caballo alta. Cuando estaba a punto de salir ella vio en su tocador un brazalete de plata con detalles en forma de copos de nieve azules y diamantes violetas. Madoka cambio su sonrisa por una mirada nostálgica al verlo y al ponérselo recordó la historia detrás de ese bello brazalete.

**Flashback**

Madoka y Yuki estaban riendo y comiendo chocolates debajo de una mesa, era la fiesta de su cumpleaños numero 5 y como a ellos no les gustaban las fiestas decidieron divertirse por su cuenta.

"haha ¡oni-chan! Tienes la boca cubierta de chocolate"-rio la pequeña Madoka al ver a su hermano

"no tanto como tu, Madokita"-dijo el niño riéndose también de ella

"¡oye! No me gusta que me digan asi"-se apeno la niña

"solo yo lo hare porque soy el que te quiere mas"-dijo Yuki con una sonrisa calida-"por cierto esto es para ti"-susurro sacando un regalo envuelto

"¿para mi? ¡yo también tengo algo para ti!"-dijo dándole a este otro regalo

Cada quien abrió el suyo, para Madoka era ese hermoso brazalete con copos de nieve y diamantes violetas y para Yuki era un broche con un topacio azul, el sabia de donde venia, era de su padre.

"¡me encanta!"-grito Madoka poniéndose el brazalete que le quedaba algo grande

"gracias, también me gusta mi regalo"-dijo este poniéndose el broche en su chaleco-"por cierto cuando el abuelo me dio el brazalete, no era asi"-

"¿Qué quieres decir?"-pregunto la niña

"que era un simple brazalete con diamantes violetas hasta que use mi 'toque magico'"-contesto con una sonrisa

"wow…. ¿Cómo es que puedes hacer todo esto y yo no?"-pregunto Madoka

"no lo se, desearía que pudieras hacerlo tu también"-contesto el niño alzando los hombros

"te amo oni-chan"-susurro abrazando a su gemelo de repente

"y yo a ti Madokita"-respondió este correspondiéndole el abrazo

**Fin del flashback**

La princesa solto una lagrima al recordar eso, sinceramente no recordaba que significaba el 'toque magico' de su hermano pero no le importaba saberlo, dejo de pensar en eso y se lo puso, hoy era un dia especial y no dejaría que nada se lo arruine.

Acomodándose los zapatos la chica salio corriendo con emoción viendo todas las decoraciones del castillo, todas eran hermosas. Empezo a fantasear despiertas pensando en todas las personas que conocería hoy, pensando que tal vez conocería a 'la persona'.

Llegando al salón principal empezó a brincotear y bailar por ahí dejando caer una estatua sobre el pastel, se asusto al oir unos pasos y se fue dejando la escena del crimen.

"_espero que nadie lo note"-_

Mientras tanto Yuki estaba en su cuarto mirando todos los barcos que llegaban al puerto a través de su ventana. Todos estarían aquí en unos momentos puesto que las puertas se abrirían dentro de poco, esas puertas que habían sido cerradas para apartarlo del exterior.

Por un lado estaba emocionado ya que fue preparado casi toda su vida para esto pero por el otro lado estaba asustado de poder descontrolar sus poderes. Pero como aquel trol dijo 'el miedo será tu enemigo', no podía dejarse consumir por el.

Respirando profundamente se quito los guantes aunque sin ellos se sentía desprotegido e incluso desnudo. Tomo un candelero y un estuche para simular el cetro y el orbe real y se poso en la misma posición que su padre en el retrato.

"_no has de sentir, no dejes ver"-_repetía dentro de su mente

Se sintió bien porque todo estaba bajo control, pero lo malo es que al dejar de controlarse los dos objetos se congelaron de repente, el chico suspiro y se puso los guantes otra vez. Todo esto acabaría pronto, mañana probablemente se estaría riendo de esto pero ahora la espera era angustiante.

"¡díganles a los guardias que habrán las puertas!"-demando saliendo por fin de su habitación

"solo será por hoy"-susurro Madoka saliendo por primera vez en años de ese castillo

Paseo felizmente por todo el pueblo, ya había olvidado como era haya afuera, estaba tan ilusionada que no se fijo por donde iba y choco con alguien.

"¡ah! ¿oye te importa fijarte por donde vas?"-pregunto la persona con la que se atravesó

"ah, l-lo siento no me fije por donde iba"-se disculpo Madoka muy apenada

"perdone madame, yo tampoco me fije"-dijo este ofreciéndole su mano

La chica levanto la vista y se encontró con un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azul fuerte, era bastante apuesto y llevaba un traje blanco y rojo que le quedaba bien, Madoka se sonrojo y tomo su mano.

"ah s-soy Madoka, princesa de Arendelle"-casi balbuceo la castaña

"¿princesa? Oh, su majestad"-dijo este inclinándose-"soy el príncipe Julian Konzern, De las Islas del Sur"-

"llamame Madoka, ¿tu estas aquí por la coronación?"-pregunto la chica aun nerviosa

"ah si y estoy muy apenado por hacerla retrasarse para la coronación de su hermano"-dijo el joven

"ah descuida solo…. ¿la coronación? ¡ya es hora!, me debo ir, nos vemos en el baile"-grito esta yéndose corriendo

El príncipe solo se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa.

En la coronación Yuki estaba nervioso, estaba frente al Ministro y junto a su hermana, quien estaba mirando a alguien del publico, pero que el sepa ella no conoce a nadie.

Todas las miradas se posaban en el mientras le ponían la corona de su padre y su abuelo, estaba asustado, sus manos se empezaron a sacudir en el momento que intento tocar el cetro.

"majestad, los guantes"-le aviso el ministro

El chico respiro profundamente y se quito los guantes lentamente. Tomo el cetro y el orbe real y escucho como el ministro decía algo en otro idioma. Sintio un cosquilleo en sus manos de un momento a otro y de estas empezaron a salir pequeños copos de nieve que este trataba de reprimir.

Una vez que el hombre termino este dejo los objetos y se puso los guantes rápidamente y miro al frente mientras el salón se llenaba de aplausos.

"rey Yuki de Arendelle"-anuncio orgulloso el ministro

~esa noche~

En la fiesta todo mundo estaba comiendo, bailando, bebiendo, disfrutando de toda la diversión. Madoka nunca experimento algo como esto. Pero fue rápidamente despertada de sus pensamientos por la llegada de su gemelo.

"rey Yuki de Arendelle"-dijo Tsubassa dejando pasar al joven rey-"y la princesa Madoka de Arendelle"-

Ella fue al frente colocándose a una distancia alejada de su hermano pero el peli plata rápidamente la puso junto a Yuki mientras todos aplaudían su llegada. Madoka miro a su hermano, hace mucho que no lo veía, desde hac años siendo exactos y si que había cambiado en ese tiempo ya que se veía que había madurado a diferencia de ella quien dejo de crecer después de los 15 así que era un poco mas baja y menos desarrollada que las otras mujeres de la fiesta.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos hasta que uno de los dos decidió romperlo.

"hola"-dijo Yuki de repente volteándola a ver

"¿e-es a mi? Ah pues h-hola"-respondió algo nerviosa

"te ver hermosa"-dijo este con una sonrisa

"ah, tu también, no es que te veas hermoso pero t-te vez bien tu s-solo te vez….. ¿genial?"-tartamudeo ella

"hahaha, gracias"-respondió el chico con una risita-"asi que…. Asi se ve una fiesta de verdad cuando no estas bajo la mesa"-

"ah si, de echo es mas cálido de lo que imagine"-dijo Madoka con algo de alivio

"¿Qué es ese tan delicioso aroma?"-pregunto Yuki con una sonrisa algo infantil

Los mellizos empezaron a olfatear disfrutando ese olor y mirándose frente a frente.

"chocolate"-suspiraron al mismo tiempo y luego se pusieron a reir

"oh no"-murmuro Yuki

"¿Qué?"-

"el pastel"-

"¿el pastel? Ah bueno….."-

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"-pregunto con un tono estricto

"…..¿nada?"-

"Madoka"-dijo este dándole 'la mirada'

"fue un accidente"-

"…. Bueno se ve diferente asi"-suspiro el chico resignado-"y… Madoka ¿a quien veías durante mi coronación?"-pregunto el joven rey

"ah bueno conocí a alguien"-dijo la chica sonrojándose levemente-"siendo exactos a un príncipe"-

"_u-un príncipe…."-_penso el oji azul apretando los puños algo enfadado, nunca quiso aceptar la idea de que su hermana algún dia tuviera un pretendiente

"bueno…. Pues me gustaría conocerlo"-dijo Yuki con una sonrisa falsa-_"para congelarle los pies yo mismo"-_pensó saliéndose un poco de control

"pues si creo que lo conocerás"-dijo Madoka riendo nerviosa-"mira Yuki lo que paso en esa ocasión…"-

"sus majestades, les presento al Duque de Wiseltown"-dijo Tsubassa apareciendo frente a ellos

"Wiselton, es Wiselton"-dijo este algo enojado

Ambos olvidaron su conversación e hicieron una reverencia ante el hombre.

"quiero felicitar al joven rey en este dia tan especial"-dijo este inclinándose

Madoka y Yuki vieron como casi se le cayo la peluca y no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada que rápidamente silenciaron.

"me gustaría hablar con usted sobre asuntos entre nuestros países"-dijo el Duque con sonrisa falsa

"oh, bueno supongo que podría tener mejor su conversación con mi hermana en la pista de baile"-dijo este sin ganas de hablar con el

"hahaha, espera ¿Qué?"-pregunto Madoka algo confundida

"buena idea"-dijo llevándose a la chica de la mano mientras corria a la pista

Yuki vio como el Duque bailaba muy raro y torpemente mientras que su hermana era pisada por los enormes pies de este señor y le daba una mirada fulminante a Yuki.

"jijiji perdón"-susurro este para que ella lo alcanzara a oir


	5. La puerta es el amor

_**La historia no me pertenece (Es una adaptación de Frozen) tampoco los personajes, solo me divierto con ellos :D**_

La puerta es el amor

"¿estás bien?"-le pregunto Yuki a Madoka mientras esta regresaba con los pies adoloridos

"bueno el era muy mal bailarín y no dejaba de preguntarme sobre porque cerraron las puertas pero estoy bien"-contesto con una ligera risa-"en realidad nunca me he sentido mejor, solo desearía que todo pudiera ser asi siempre"-

"si… yo también"-dijo el joven mientras veía la sonrisa de su hermana

Yuki por un segundo desvió su mirada al cabello de Madoka y al ver ese mechón blanco sintió como su corazón se estrujaba fuertemente.

"pero no lo será"-dijo este apartando la mirada

"¿p-porque no? Yuki-

"solo no ¡y ya!"-la interrumpió fríamente

"esta bien….."-contesto Madoka mientras en su mente volvían todos los rechazos por parte de su hermano-"si me disculpas… debo retirarme por un momento"-susurro ocultando sus lagrimas

Yuki solo la miro yéndose caminando lentamente, el no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera, Madoka estaba llorando.

El lo hizo, lastimo a su hermana….._ otra vez._

Cuando Madoka se alejaba rezo porque nadie la viera llorar, no quería que nadie hablara sobre ella y su hermano, ellos eran un problema sin solución.

De un momento a otro la princesa se tropezó con alguien y cuando noto que no había tocado el piso abrió los ojos y levanto la mirada, Julián la estaba sujetando de su mano y su cintura. Ambos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro pero ella solo se sonrojo.

"¿me permite este baile?"-pregunto el príncipe besando la mano de la chica

"p-por supuesto"-respondió la princesa

Al comenzar el vals ambos se pusieron a bailar lentamente, Madoka se sentía en un cuento de hadas, incluso olvido como la hizo sentir su gemelo solo por estar bailando con este chico que hacia latir su corazón como nunca.

"quería preguntarte antes pero vi como alguien me gano"-dijo el joven en tono de burla mientras ellos seguian bailando

"¿el duque de Wisel no se que? ¡por supuesto que no! Yo…. Solo lo hice para que Yuki no tuviera que hablar con el"-dijo la chica recordando lo que recién sucedió

"¿Por qué el rey no quería hablar con el?"-pregunto Julián algo sorprendido

"Yuki es… muy reservado y no es tan social que digamos…."-respondió la chica-"e-el no se nosotros…..el no me habla desde hace años"-

Madoka se sintió mal por hablar con alguien sobre eso, se sintio tonta porque en realidad nunca hablo de eso con nadie, ni siquiera con Tsubassa que a pesar de ser el sirviente era un muy buen amigo.

"comprendo"-

"¿Qué?"-pregunto la castaña sorprendida por esa palabra proveniente de la boca del príncipe

"yo se lo que se siente, tengo doce hermanos"- comento dejando a la princesa sorprendida

"¿doce?"-

"¿Qué tal si hablamos en un lugar mas privado?"-pregunto el chico tomándola de la mano

Ella ni había contestado y el ya la había guiado hasta afuera, pasaron minutos que parecieron horas caminando, conversando e incluso comiendo.

"aquí afuera es he-

"hermoso"-completo Julián-"igual que tu"-

"g-gracias"-contesto la chica sonrojándose

"se que es raro pero creo que nosotros completamos nues-

"¡nuestras frases!"-grito Madoka emocionada

"¡eso era lo que iba a decir!"-dijo sorprendido el chico

Ellos siguieron con su recorrido, el le pregunto millones de cosas las cuales ella le respondió y viceversa pero luego el le pregunto sobre su mechón de cabello blanco.

"no lo sé, mi abuelo me dijo que nací con él"-respondió Madoka sin querer compartir su teoría de que la beso un trol

Después de pasear por casi todo el castillo siguieron haciendo todo tipo de cosas, estaban tan sincronizados que era imposible que esto fuera verdad, cuando se sentaron en la terraza ella le pregunto acerca de sus doce hermanos.

"yo soy el menor, tres de mis hermanos mayores fingieron que yo era invisible, enserio"-dijo el príncipe-"por tres años"-

"wow"-dijo la chica

"si pero así son los hermanos"-rio Julián

"lo sé"-suspiro Madoka-"Yuki y yo éramos muy unidos antes, en realidad éramos mejores amigos pero simplemente un día el me aparto… y nunca supe porque, después de eso mi vida se volvió puertas cerradas en mi cara, respuestas crueles, frialdad y lágrimas"-recordó la oji azul con tristeza

"yo jamás te apartaría"-susurro el rubio en su oído mientras tomaba sus manos

"gracias, la verdad nunca había encontrado a alguien que me comprendiera tan bien como lo que tú haces"-dijo la chica sonrojada

"yo tampoco había encontrado a alguien que pensara igual que yo pero creo que así debía pasar"-dijo el rubio

"y-yo también"-compartió ella

"¿podría decir algo loco?"-pregunto el chico inclinándose en su rodilla-"¿serias mi esposa?"-

Madoka estaba sorprendida por esa pregunta, sentía que estaba viviendo uno de esos cuentos que acostumbraba a leer, y como cada cuento siempre debía obtener su final feliz.

"¿te digo algo más loco?"-pregunto Madoka en tono de burla-"si"-

El la tomo del mentón y se acercó lentamente a sus labios para unirlos con los suyos, era su primer beso y hacia que su corazón se acelerara.

"_Tal vez con Julián la vida sea más distinta"-_pensó la chica mientras lo continuaba besando

**Ok se que me quedo corto el capi pero se viene lo mejor, y quiero avisar que como estoy en exámenes estaré muy ausente por este tiempo, adiós y nos leemos pronto.**


	6. Se acabo!

**WOW, obligarme a estudiar todo el fin de semana para el examen mas importante de todos y a la mera hora decirme que no lo voy a tomar, decidido; mi escuela trolea a nivel master porque me atrapo el día de los inocentes**

_La historia no me pertenece (Es una adaptación), tampoco los personajes, solo me divierto con ellos._

¡Se acabó!

"por aquí….. ¿Dónde esta? ¡Oh! Ahí esta ¡Yuki!"-grito Madoka dirigiéndose a su hermano-"….. ejem perdón, Rey Yuki"-se corrigió haciendo una reverencia-"me gustaría presentarle al Príncipe Julián de las Islas del Sur"-

Cuando el mencionado se inclino ante el de la forma mas apropiada Yuki se quedo pensando.

"¿_este es el tipo por el que Madoka hace tanto escandalo?... ¡ya recuerdo cuando me lo mencionaron!, este tipo tiene 22 años, mi hermana solo tiene 18, será mejor que se aparte pronto si sabe lo que le conviene"-_penso Yuki pero lo disimulo perfectamente bien-"mucho gusto"-

"queríamos…"-comenzo ella

"p-pedirle su-"-dijeron al mismo tiempo pero se detuvieron algo avergonzados

"s-su….. ¡SU BENDICION!"-gritaron al mismo tiempo sin dejar de reir

Eso hizo que el oji azul borrara su sonrisa y la cambiara por una cara de confusión.

"¿m-mi q-que?"-comenzo a balbucear-"_¡¿MI BENDICION?!, ¡acaba de conocer a este completo extraño y quiere casarse con el!"-_

"¡para nuestra boda!"-gritaron a carcajadas, ambos estaban emocionados

"lo siento pero estoy confundido"-dijo Yuki de manera tranquila-"_confundido por como congelare y lanzare a este estúpido por la terraza….."-_

"bueno no hemos arreglado los detalles, tenemos que pensar en la fiesta, el pastel, y ¡¿viviríamos aquí?!"-pregunto la princesa totalmente feliz

"¡absolutamente!"-contesto Julian en el mismo tono

"tenemos muchas habitaciones extras, podrían quedarse tus doce hermanos"-

Yuki simplemente no podía creerlo, ¡estos dos solo se conocieron ese mismo dia! Y ¡¿doce hermanos?!, no no no no no no no no no ¡NO! Esto es una locura, pero ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared, o convencía a su hermana de no casarse contándole por fin la verdad sobre sus poderes y decirle porque cerraron las puertas o quedarse ahí, darles su bendición y ver como este rubio oxigenado hace lo que se le de la gana con Madoka….…. ¡al diablo! Se lo tenia que decir tarde o temprano.

"wow Madoka, ey calma"-hablo Yuki mientras su hermana y Julian no dejaban de hablar sobre su futura boda-"¡oye!"-

"¿si?"-pregunto Madoka al ver como su hermano la agarro de los brazos

"escúchame bien"-pidió el gemelo mayor-"nadie se va a casar, nada de doce hermanos que se quedaran y ningún extraño vivirá aquí"-dijo detenidamente

"¿Qué?"-pregunto Madoka totalmente sorprendida

El chico respiro profundamente y soltó los brazos de su hermana listo para contarle TODA la verdad.

"¿puedo hablar contigo hermana?"-pregunto seriamente-"en privado"-dijo mirando a Julián

Madoka miro a su prometido y el le dio una mirada de niño regañado, después ella volteo y negó con la cabeza.

"no, lo que tengas que decir lo escucharemos ambos"-dijo la joven tomando del brazo al rubio

"_¡oh por favor! Este tipo la manipula con demasiada facilidad"-_pensó el castaño enojado-"ok, no te puedes casar con un hombre que apenas conoces"-contesto Yuki

"¡puedes si es verdadero amor!"-contradijo Madoka

"¿y tu que sabes del amor?"-pregunto el oji azul desafiante

"mas que tu"-dijo la princesa, ella estaba mirándolo enojada, ella jamás ¡JAMAS! Había usado esa mirada con el, Yuki estaba perdiendo su paciencia y su cuerpo se comenzó a agitar-"¡lo único que sabes hacer es apartar a la gente!"-

¿le grito?... eso no importaba, el solo quería evadir el conflicto.

"tu pides mi bendición pero mi respuesta es no"-espeto fríamente

"majestad ¿podria…"-iba a decir Julian pero el joven rápidamente lo interrumpio

"no, no puedes"-contesto Yuki sin mirarlo-"tienes que irte, al igual que todos"-dijo caminando lentamente, sentía que sus poderes saldrían y si lo hacen todo seria un desastre

"se acabo la fiesta, cerren las puertas"-le ordeno a un guardia

"¿q-que? ¡no, espera!"-grito Madoka corriendo hacia el y al intentar detenerlo le quito su guante izquierdo, como en la otra ocasión pero esta vez no lo solto

"¡regrésame mi guante!"-grito Yuki olvidándose de la demás gente

"no"-contesto Madoka en su limite-"una cosa, ¡Yuki esto es lo único que te he pedido en mucho mas de diez años!, pero ni eso puedes darme esto, ¡¿Por qué siempre es todo asi?!, ¡ya no puedo vivir de este modo!"-grito tristemente

Yuki estaba sorprendido de lo que escucho, sabia que odiaba esto pero ¿siempre se a sentido asi?

"entonces vete"-le dijo sabiendo que tal vez asi seria todo mejor

Mientras el chico sostenia su mano desnuda y trataba de calmarse ella no podía creer lo que le había dicho su hermano ¿primero la rechaza y ahora la hecha?, esto era demasiado para la joven, ya había superado el limite desde hace mucho pero esto la rompió.

"¡¿Qué fue lo que alguna vez te hice?!"-pregunto Madoka al borde de las lagrimas-"¡contéstame ahora estúpido cretino!"-

Yuki se volteo con los ojos abiertos como platos al igual que todos los presentes ¿la princesa había insultado al rey? O mas importante ¿Madoka había insultado a su gemelo? ¡ella nunca se había dicho ninguna mala palabra a nadie! ¡ni siquiera a Hikaru cuando le enseñó lo como y a quien decirlas!, dejo de tomarle importancia y siguió caminando, podía sentir un cosquilleo familiar en sus manos.

"¡¿ni siquiera me diras como te ofendi?!"-pregunto la menor enojada-"o ¡¿Por qué me odias mucho?!"-pregunto otra vez

"basta Madoka"-murmuro Yuki

Necesitaba aire, mucho aire y necesitaba estar solo, ya había entrado en pánico pero ya estaba cerca de la puerta, en cuanto llegara hasta alla podría calmarse.

"_ocúltalo….. no sientas, …. No has de sentir y no dejes ver….. no abras tu corazón"-_se repitió a si mismo dentro de su mente

"¡NO! ¡dime porque! ¡¿Por qué solo me rechazas?! ¡¿Por qué eres malo conmigo?! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE DA TANTO MIEDO?!"-

"¡HE DICHO **BASTA**!"-grito fieramente lanzando accidentalmente un rayo de….. hielo, pero no solo hielo sino estalagmitas apuntando directamente a los invitados quienes estaban totalmente sorprendidos, asustados y confundidos

Yuki abrió los ojos y respiro normalmente, todos lo miraban y al subir la mirada se pudo encontrar con la cara tan confundida de Madoka… lo hizo, finalmente había mostrado lo que el era.

"brujería, sabia que algo raro estaba pasando aquí"-murmuro el duke

"Y-Yuki….."-susurro Madoka por fin entendiendo pero sin dejar de estar algo confundida

El mencionado no hizo mas que abrir las puertas y correr.

Al salir se encontró con una fiesta mas grande que la que había adentro, y al salir todas las miradas se volvieron a posar en el.

"¡Es el Rey!"-

"¡Larga vida al Rey!"-

"¡beba con nosotros!"-

Consumido por el miedo comenzó a correr entre los aldeanos, los cuales no tardaron en notar su actitud.

"majestad ¿se encuentra bien?"-pregunto una mujer

"por favor aléjense"-pidio desesperado pero al hacerlo su mano toco la fuente la cual quedo congelada

Todos se asustaron y lo miraron ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿de verdad este era el Rey Yuki?

"¡AHÍ ESTA!"-grito el anciano-"¡atrapen a ese monstruo!"-

"¡no se me acerquen!"-suplico antes de lanzar un rayo de hielo accidental hacia el duque el cual solo se resbalo

"m-monstruo….. ¡ES UN MONSTRUO!"-

Yuki se volvió a alarmar pensando que el anciano tenia razón asi que se dirigió al muelle, estaba en pánico, no sabia que hacer y al avanzar se dio cuenta de que solo había agua.

"¡Yuki!"-escucho gritar a su hermana gritar

Al escucharla empezó a retroceder, al notar que sus pies convertían el agua en hielo se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás….

"¡por favor! ¡vuelve!"-grito Madoka desesperada intentando alcanzar a su gemelo

Tras intentar correr en el hielo la chica se resbalo y Julian la sujeto, se había ido…. Su hermano le volvió a cerrar la puerta en la cara al mundo y esta vez no podía encontrarlo.

"_¡para eso eran los guantes!"-_penso sujetando su cabeza y notando cual insensible había sido

"¡Madoka! ¡el océano!"-grito Julian apuntando el océano

Efectivamente se estaba congelando completamente, no solo donde el joven corrió y de un momento a otro comenzó a caer nieve, esto no estaba bien ¡era nieve a mediados de Julio!

"¡el rey hechizo esta tierra! ¡deben destruirlo!"-grito el duque asustado completamente

"¡¿Qué?! ¡no! Nadie le pondrá un dedo encima a mi hermano"-contradijo la chica

"¡tu! ¡¿y tu que?! ¡¿tambien eres un monstruo?!"-pregunto mas alarmado que antes

"n-no, yo soy totalmente ordinaria"-contesto la castaña

"asi es, ella es común y corriente"-dijo Julian a lo que ella lo miro-"claro que en el buen sentido"-

"y Yuki no es un monstruo, yo fui quien lo hizo enojar"-dijo la oji azul a la defensiva-"el tenia miedo y se que piensan que tal vez el es la profecía ¡pero no lo es! Yo ire a buscarlo, ¡Tsubassa tráeme mi caballo!"-

El peli plata titubeo un poco pero cumplio con las ordenes, le llevo su caballo y la capa que su prima Hikaru le había hecho a la princesa en su cumpleaños.

"majestad espero que sepa lo que esta haciendo"-susurro Tsubassa algo asustado

"el tiene razón, Madoka esto es muy peligroso ¿estas segura?"-pregunto Julian sujetando la mano de la chica

"si lo estoy, quiero que tomes el cargo aquí"-dijo seriamente-"el reino te necesita"-

"será un honor"-contesto con una reverencia

"¡dejo al príncipe Julian a cargo!"-grito Madoka a lo que todos oyeron

"¿segura que no te hara daño?"-pregunto el rubio

"es mi hermano de quien hablamos, el nunca en la vida me haría daño"-dijo confiada

Sin mas la Princesa Madoka se fue, no le importaba el frio solo quería encontrar a Yuki y no se detendría ante nada, lo traería de vuelta.

"_te encontrare hermano…. Y cuando lo haga volveremos a estar juntos"-_


	7. Libre soy

**La historia no me pertenece (es una adaptación de Frozen) y tampoco los personajes, solo me divierto con ellos :D**

Libre soy

Yuki miro hacia la gran punta de la montaña del norte, ¿tanto había corrido para llegar ahí?, bueno quizás sus poderes fueron de gran ayuda. La nieve brillaba esta noche y el viento soplaba fuertemente borrando sus pisadas. Ahora estaba completamente solo, tal como quería, tal como necesitaba.

"lo intente….. ¡¿oyeron Mama y Papa?! ¡intente contenerme pero se me escapo! ¡¿me escuchas Abuelo?! ¡abri mi corazón! ¡no logre resistir una simple discusión con mi hermana y ahora hui de casa! ¡¿Qué hago ahora?! ¡¿Por qué me dejaron a pesar de que los necesitaba a todos ustedes?!"-grito fieramente hacia el cielo sabiendo de que nadie le respondería

Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, intento calmarse repitiendo lo mismo de siempre.

"_ocúltalo, no sientas…no has de sentir, no dejes ver y un buen niño siempre debes ser"-_pensó recordando todo el dolor del pasado y como su propio reino tal vez pensaba en el como un monstruo-"quizás soy la profecía…. No puedo regresar"-

¿ahora que iba a hacer? ¿iba a culpar a alguien? No ¿a quien quiere engañar? nadie tiene la culpa, ni el, ni su abuelo, ni siquiera los padres que nunca conoció y mucho menos Madoka tenían la culpa.

"Madoka…."-susurro al recordar a su hermana

No estaba enojado con ella, ahora ella sabia la 'razón' de tanto rechazo y tanta frialdad. Sabia porque su hermano le cerraba la puerta en la cara, pero lo que Madoka no sabia era que el se apartaba para protegerla de el mismo, no sabia que Yuki todos los días moría un poco dentro de su ser al no tenerla cerca.

El ya no estaría ahí para poder ver a su hermanita convertirse en una mujer, no estaría ahí para verla vivir su vida ¿y todo porque? Por sus poderes, el no podía de escapar de ellos pero al menos podría irse para asegurarse de que ella fuera feliz.

"ella estará bien"-murmuro el chico de lentes-"no me necesita, podrá abrir las puertas siempre, podrá casarse con ese tal Julian de quien sabe donde y si se da cuenta de que eso no es verdadero amor y termina con el corazón roto ¿eso que?, ella aprenderá de sus errores y se levantara sola… no volveré"-

Comenzó a mirar a su mano que aun tenia el guante y penso que podría quitarse esas cadenas que siempre lo controlaban, ahí nadie saldría herido con sus poderes, Yuki podría ser el mismo ya que nadie seria tan tonto como para seguirlo. No tendría a nadie que le dijera que hacer, no mas lecciones, no mas modales, no mas obedecer y no mas ocultarse ¿Qué tenia que ocultar? ¡ahora todos lo sabían! Asi que era hora de quitarse esos malditos guantes.

"s-soy libre"-susurro quitándose el guante turquesa de su mano y lanzarlo lejos con el viento-"jeje….. ¡realmente soy libre!"-sonrió felizmente

Hizo unos hermosos y pequeños copos de nieve con su mano, se maravillo a si mismo y siguió creando mas nieve brillante proveniente de la punta de sus dedos, esto era asombroso, hermoso y era….. mágico.

"¡ya no interesa ocultarlo!"-grito lanzando un gran rayo de escarcha-"¡jaja nadie puede decirme que hacer!"-

Lanzo un rayo al cielo y vio como exploto en miles de brillos azules, tan hermosos y resplandecientes que se quedaba con la boca abierta, ¿de que tanto era capaz de hacer?

"¿Qué tal si…."-una idea entro a su mente y girando sus manos logro que un pequeño banco de nieve y tres simples piedras crearan a un amigo que desde hace años no veía

"hola Yu"-sonrio arrodillándose para contemplar a su muñeco de nieve-"es bueno verte de nuevo amiguito"-

Siguio caminando y toco un muro de piedra, el cual al instante se cubrió de hermosa escarcha hecha en finos y bellos detalles.

"wow….. e-esto ¡esto es increíble!"-grito alegremente pero al hacerlo una enorme ráfaga de viento lo hizo flotar en el aire y volver a caer-"auch….. ¿c-como hice eso?"-

Intento hacerlo otra vez y agito sus manos provocando que una fuerte cantidad de viento lo levantara y lo dejara aterrizar suavemente en el suelo.

"mi poder es mucho mas increíble de lo que recordaba"-susurro para si mismo y miro su capa de color indigo-"no necesito esto, el frio es parte de mi"-dijo abriendo ese bello broche que junto con su capa voló lo mas lejos que podia

El siguió caminando, usando un poco de ese viento para saltar increíblemente alto y dar pasos un poco torpes en el proceso pero ¿Qué importaba?, miro hacia atrás, ya no lograba ver Arendelle, solo veía esa hermosa montaña que brillaba a la luz de la luna llena.

"todo mi hogar… incluso todo el reino parece pequeño comparado con esto"-dijo sonriente mirando a la luna

Cada vez que veía a la luna el chico se sentía tranquilo, todo lo que tuviera que ver con el cielo, las estrellas, la galaxia, etc. Lo hacia sentir totalmente feliz y poderoso, se sentía como una estrella fugaz; fuerte, poderoso, radiante e independiente.

Juntando sus manos, Yuki respiro ondo y al abrir los ojos vio frente a el una larga escalera hecha de escarcha, sin ningún tipo de temor se acerco a ella y al pisarla se volvió de un precioso cristal de hielo.

"jajajaja ¡whoaaaaa! ¡soy libre! ¡FINALMENTE SOY LIBRE!"-grito con los brazos extendidos mientras corria y hacia esa escalera mil veces mas larga

Llego al punto mas alto de todo el lugar, un punto donde nadie lograría llegar, ese ahora era su hogar.

"no volveré a llorar….. ¡ya no tengo razones para hacerlo!"-grito lleno de adrenalina y pisando fuertemente el suelo

Noto como un hermoso y gigante copo de nieve que en realidad era característico de el y pensó en algo. Una vez el chico dijo junto con su gemela que algún dia el haría una casita de hielo y ambos tendrían su escondite ahí….. bueno haría mas que una simple casita, mucho mas que eso.

_Haría su fortaleza de hielo…._

Levantó sus manos tan alto que el suelo entero se elevo con el, era muy alto, tanto que sentía que estaba a punto de llegar al cielo. Pero no se detuvo ahí sino que siguió creando y creando hasta que no podría creerle ni a sus ojos o a sus gafas, había construido un palacio de hielo puro, era tan hermoso, nunca había visto nada igua y todo eso salio de el ¡justo de sus manos!

"no sabia de lo que era capas de hacer….."-respiro profundamente y se vio a si mismo en una pared del castillo, aun tenia su corona

La tomo de su cabeza y la miro apretándola con sus manos, nunca mas volveria.

"¡el pasado se queda atrás!"-grito lanzando ese símbolo de su cautividad

Al volverse a reflejar vio su camisa negra, su pantalón negro, su chaleco verde oscuro y tal como los guantes, la corona y la capa debía destruir esas ropas provenientes de esa jaula.

¿_podria?..._

Juntando sus manos hizo que su ropa entera se cubriera de brillos azules y hielo, transformo ese monótono traje en algo bello y resplandeciente. De la nada el estaba usando una camisa celeste sin brillo pero algo suelta, un chaleco azul pero tan transparente como el agua y pantalones holgados azules llenas de brillos y diseños de copos de nieve, sus botas dejaron de ser de cuero y de repente se volvieron suaves, comodas y blancas.

Agito sus manos una vez mas y creo la tela mas delgada que había visto, llena de brillo, escarcha y nieve sostenida sobre sus hombros por un broche en forma de copo de nieve.

Camino hacia la terraza y vio un nuevo dia acercándose y dándole la bienvenida a su nuevo yo.

"ese niño perfecto esta muerto"-dijo con una sonrisa mirando el amanecer-"me quedare aquí por siempre, desatando la tormenta que siempre vivirá en mi interior"-

Sin mas se fue cerrando las puertas detrás de el.

"_el frio es parte de mi…"-_

~Mientras tanto~

"¡Yuki!"-gritaba Madoka desesperadamente-"¡soy yo! ¡soy tu hermana!"-

Madoka no sabia que tan lejos estaba o cuanto había cabalgado pero no quería descansar o detenerse hasta encontrar a su hermano.

"¡Yuki por favor! ¡no fue mi intención que esto pasara!"-grito sosteniendo sus esperanzas-"¡¿Dónde estas?!"-

_Claro que si me hubiera contado su secreto yo lo habría entendido…_pensó sumergida en sus pensamientos. Entendía que Yuki estuviera algo aterrado por su poder y que podría tener miedo de que nadie lo acepte como es pero ¡ella claro que lo habría aceptado!, lo habría aceptado, lo habría ayudado y le hubiera hecho compañía en la soledad.

"¿Por qué no confío en mi para contarme esto?"-se preguntó aun sumergida en su mundo

Sin darse cuenta el suelo bajo ella y su caballo se rompió y ambos cayeron en agua terriblemente fría, al salir su caballo huyo asustado ¡genial! ¡esto es lo ultimo que necesitaba!

"oh no ¡regresa! ¡Dean vuelve!"-grito desesperada ignorando el frio-"¡regresa aquí! ¡no me dejes sola! ¡ERES UN TRAIDOR!"-

Una vez que el animal se fue ella decidio no tomarle importancia ni a eso o a que su vestido se congelo, ella siguió caminando buscando señales de su gemelo. Mientras caminaba podía sentir como sus zapatos se enterraban en la nieve y como se atoraba con tantas ramas y arbustos ¡era desesperante!

"nieve, tenia que ser nieve"-penso en voz alta completamente fastidiada-"¿Por qué Yuki no podía tener poderes de fuego? ¿o poderes de luz que iluminaran todo con un calido resplandor? Pero enserio ¡¿Por qué tenia que ser hielo?!"-

Mientras se quejaba del frio se encontró con una cabaña que se veía demasiado calida, al acercarse vio un letrero que decía que el lugar era una tienda y un sauna, al menos tenia suerte asi que entro sin dudarlo.

"hola, tenemos ofertas en artículos de verano"-dijo un hombre grande y fuerte pero de aspecto confiable que estaba detrás del mostrador**(es el entrenador del Team Dungeon)**

"ah…. G-gracias pero ¿tiene botas de invierno? ¿y vestidos?"-pregunto algo apenada

"eso esta en el departamento de invierno"-dijo señalando una parte medio vacia pero con lo que ella necesitaba

La chica no lo dudo y tomo el vestido y las botas, eran muy lindos y probablemente se verían bien en ella.

"gracias señor por cierto ¿no hay alguien que también haya venido aquí?, un chico tal vez no se ¿el rey?"-pregunto de manera nerviosa

"no madame, la única persona lo suficiente loca como para salir en una tormenta asi es usted"-contesto de manera amable antes de que la puerta se abriera

Al abrirse se revelaron tres personas, dos jóvenes y un pequeño, los tres estaban totalmente cubiertos de nieve.

"usted y esos jovencitos"-corrigio el hombre

Madoka se petrifico algo asustada viendo como uno de ellos se acerco a ella.

"fuera de mi camino, tengo que hablar con el"-dijo uno con voz grave y algo mala

Ella se aparto algo molesta por la actitud del chico pero salto de sorpresa cuando sintio que una mano fría le toco el hombro.

"disculpa"-pidio el chico con una voz mas amable

"¿s-si?"-

"zanahorias, justo detrás de ti"-contesto el chico-"¿podrias…..

"ah claro, lo siento"-contesto algo apenada

"gracias"-dijo educadamente inclinándose para tomar las zanahorias

Despues de que el mas pequeño fue por una soga, unos pica hielos y unas ¿flechas? Las dejo en el mostrador al igual que el otro dejo las zanahorias.

"¿hay una tormenta tan fuerte en esta época?"-pregunto el hombre

"si señor, viene de la montaña del norte"-dijo el chico algo gruñón

"¿la montaña del norte?"-pregunto Madoka poniéndose a pensar-"ejem, disculpen caballeros ¿alguno diría que ahí esta pasando algo mágico?"-pregunto ilusionada

"si señorita, yo diría que el rey de hielo esta ahí usando sus poderes para congelarlo todo"-espeto el mas pequeño haciendo que los otros dos brincaran de sorpresa

"¿rey de hielo?... ¿hablas de Yuki?"-pregunto Madoka de lo mas extrañada

"_Yuki….. ese nombre lo oi antes… ¡¿podra ser?!"-_penso uno de ellos

"si hablamos del mismísimo rey de Arendelle entonces si"-asintio el niño

"p-pero ¿Cómo sabes de sus poderes?"-pregunto Madoka

"mis hermanos Kyoya y Ginga me contaron sobre un príncipe que puede sacar hielo de las manos, eso me parece genial y bueno para este tiempo supongo que debe ser rey en estos momentos asi que le digo rey de hielo"-respondio antes de que uno de ellos lo levantara y le tapara la boca

"¡basta Kenta! ¡no molestes a esta dama con tus cuentos infantiles!"-dijo el chico riendo nervioso

"¡no! Déjalo que hable tu eres su hermano ¿no? ¡¿Cómo sabían de los poderes de mi hermano?!"-pregunto Madoka exigiendo una respuesta

"…. P-pues…. N-nosotros"-

"hemos escuchado muchos rumores en el trabajo, vendemos hielo"-dijo el mal educado señalando el trineo afuera lleno de hielo

Una vez que el que al parecer se llamaba Kyoya le respondio este se volteo con el hombre para seguir hablando con el sobre la mercancía mientras Madoka estaba enojada y totalmente confundida.

"¿ahora resulta que todo mundo sabia? ¡¿todos menos yo?!"-pregunto algo desesperada

"serán veinte por todo"-dijo el hombre

"¡¿VEINTE?!"-preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo

"p-pero si siempre son diez"-dijo el que al parecer se llamaba Ginga

"si pero esta es mercancía de invierno que estoy vendiendo en verano, serán veinte"-

"por favor señor, no podremos sobrevivir sin estas cosas, solo tenemos diez monedas de plata"-suplico Kenta-"por favor ayúdennos"-

"mmmm….te dire que, pequeño les dare las flechas y las zanahorias por diez y también les incluiré una visita al sauna"-

Mientras ellos estaban en lo suyo a Madoka se le ocurrio una idea

"¿ustedes saben como llegar a la montaña del norte?"-pregunto la oji azul

"si, si sabemos ahora si nos disculpas intentamos hacer un trato con este ladron"-dijo Kyoya con fastidio

En ese momento el hombre se levanto, era muuuuuuuuucho mas alto de lo que aparentaba, y aunque tuviera esa cara amable si daba miedo.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?"-

De un momento a otro Kyoya, Ginga y Kenta fueron lanzados fuera de la nieve por ese hombre quien les cerro la puerta. Cuando ellos se levantaron Ginga suspiro.

"¿sabes Kyoya? No es la primera vez que nos sacan de algún lugar por tu forma de hablar"-dijo el pelirrojo

"cállate"-dijo Kyoya apartando la mirada

"genial…. Ahora tendre que llenarme las manos de ampollas afilando piedras para hacer mis propias flechas"-suspiro Kenta tristemente

En ese momento un gran caballo blanco con alas se acerco a Ginga entusiasmadamente olfateando al pelirrojo.

"no amigo, no traje tus zanahorias"-dijo resignado a lo que el caballo se entristecio-"pero, encontré un lugar para dormir y sin pagar"-dijo con una sonrisa tentadora

~Dentro de la tienda~

"disculpa esa violencia"-dijo el gerente sentándose en su lugar-"¿seran solo el vestido y las botas?"-

Madoka se quedo pensando, podría pagarles a esos chicos sus cosas ¿pero como lo haría? Tenia pensado vender su collar pero no seria suficiente, llevo sus manos a su cabeza y tomo la tiara de su madre… esto requeria un enorme sacrificio.

Al salir de la tienda la chica se dirigio a los establos y encontró a los chicos de antes que ya no estaban cubiertos de nieve y estaban frente a una fogata, Kenta se había acurrucado cerca de Kyoya quien intentaba conciliar sueño mientras Ginga tocaba una guitarra cantando junto con su caballo con alas.

"linda canción"-dijo al momento de entras a lo que Ginga se puso muy nervioso

"g-gracias"-contesto Ginga algo sonrojado

"ah eres tu ¿Qué quieres?"-pregunto Kyoya fastidiado

"llévenme a la montaña del norte"-dijo la chica seriamente

"¿perdon?"-pregunto Kyoya desinteresado

Madoka se fastidio y les arrojo la bolsa con lo que compro, la cual Kenta atrapo habiéndolo caer al suelo.

"les dire otra vez, llévenme a la montaña del norte"-repitio la castaña

"disculpe princesa pero creo que debe saber que es muy peligroso ir ahí en plena tormenta"-dijo Ginga claramente preocupado

"aun asi necesito ir, se como detener este invierno pero necesito que ustedes me lleven, les compre equipo de nieve a cada uno para estar mas seguros ¿hacemos un trato?"-pregunto Madoka algo persuasiva

"si, ¡Kyoya di que si! ¡quiero conocer al rey de hielo!"-suplico Kenta sacudiendo el hombro de su hermano adoptivo

"Kyoya, la princesa necesita nuestra ayuda no podemos dejarla sola"-dijo Ginga antes de que el pegaso respingara-"Pegasus dice que se lo debemos"-

"….. ok saldremos al amanecer"-concluyo el peli verde mayor

En ese momento una bolsa llena de zanahorias le cayo a Kyoya en la cabeza.

"¡oh! Lo siento… es decir nos vamos ahora"-

Al instante ellos decidieron no contradecir a la chica y salieron los 4 en el trineo velozmente.

"y… Madoka dime ¿Qué puso al rey tan helado?"-pregunto Ginga intentando hacer una conversación con la joven

"bueno la cosa es que, me comprometi y el se puso como una quimera solo porque conoci a mi prometido ese mismo dia y ¡se negó a bendecir la boda!-

"¡espera! ¿te comprometiste con un hombre que conociste ese mismo dia?"-pregunto Ginga enojado interrumpiéndola

"Ginga pon atención mientras conduces"-

"si, me comprometi, pero entonces el se enfado, yo me enfade y le quite el guante"-

"¿querias casarte con alguien que acabas de conocer?"-

"que si pero el problema es que Yuki siempre usa los guantes y ¡yo crei que la suciedad le daba miedo!"-

"espera ¿te querias casar con alguien que realmente no conoces?"-

"Madoka eso esta muy mal"-interrumpio Kenta

"cállate Kenta y Ginga concéntrate en el camino"-

"espera Kyoya"-dijo el pelirrojo aun molesto-"¿Qué tus padres nunca te advirtieron de los extraños?"-

"ehhhh, si mi abuelo lo hizo"-contesto la chica algo extrañada-"pero Julian no es un extraño"-

"¿enserio? ¿entonces cual es su apeido?"-pregunto Ginga con una sonrisa burlona

"Konzern"-contesto Madoka

"¿su comida favorita?"-

"sándwiches"-

"Ginga no sueltes las riendas"-interrumpio Kyoya ya algo irritado

"¿su mejor amigo?"-

"probablemente sea Wales"-

"concéntrate en el camino, Hagane"-

"¿color de ojos?"-

"divinos"-

"¿y su medida de calzado?"-

"eso no importa"- contesto la castaña ya harta de esto

"¿y ya tuvieron una cita? ¿Qué tal si no te gustan sus modales?"-

"Ginga estoy deacuerdo contigo pero también con Kyoya ¡mira hacia el frente!"-grito Kenta asustado

"¿Qué tal si no te gusta su forma de picarse la nariz?"-

"¿picarse la nariz?"-

"yyyyyyyyyy se los traga"-dijo el oji ambar en modo de burla

"¿disculpe? El es un príncipe"-

"todos los hombres lo hacemos"-contesto volteando de una vez por todas al frente

"es cierto incluso Kyoya aunque lo niegue"-dijo Kenta

"como sea, eso no me interesa porque es amor verdadero"-dijo Madoka con terquedad

"no me parece que lo sea"-

"entonces eres experto en el amor"-

"n-no pero conozco personas que si lo son"-

"aja si, no te creo"-

"shhh"-

Ginga detuvo el trineo y los tres chicos comenzaron a mirar alrededor y se vieron algo preocupados.

"¿Qué pasa?"-pregunto la princesa asustada

"son lobos ¡pegasus corre!"-grito Ginga halando las riendas-"oh no, nos están siguiendo"-

Efectivamente unos lobos fieros y hambrientos los comenzaron a seguir intentando subirse al trineo, los chicos tapido los patearon y los golpearon con lo primero que encontraron

"quiero ayudar"-se ofrecio la chica

"¡no!"-contesto Ginga

"¡¿Por qué no?!"-

"¡porque estas mas loca que tu hermano!"-grito el pelirrojo al golpear un lobo-"¡¿Quién se casa con un hombre que apenas conoce?!"

"¡ES AMOR VERDADERO!"-grito Madoka golpeando a un lobo con la guitarra de Ginga

En ese momento Ginga cayo del trineo y se sugeto de una cuerda que lo llevaba arrastrando, muchos lobos lo seguian mordiéndolo.

"¡ah! ¡ayuda!"-grito el pobre chico

"descuida Ginga ¡ya voy!"-grito Kenta sacando un arco y las flechas que Madoka le dio-"Madoka pásame la linterna"-

Ella obedeció y le dio la linterna la cual el niño uso para encender la punta de sus flechas. El las arrojo lo mas lejos de Ginga que podía pero lo suficientemente cerca para auyentar a los animales

"¡Kenta! ¡deja eso!"-grito Kyoya enfurecido-"¡esto es serio! ¡puedes clavarle una flecha a Ginga!"-

"claro que no, se hacer esto hasta con los ojos cerrados"-

"¡solo eres un niño! ¡apenas conseguiste tu cristal de fuego!"-grito Kyoya

"¡oh discúlpame señor consegui mi cristal de viento a los 7 años!"-grito el niño enfurecido

"¡OIGAN! ¡si ya terminaron de pelear me estoy muriendo aquí!"-grito el chico agonizando

"¡callate tu! ¡y tu Kenta obedéceme! ¡soy tu hermano mayor!"-grito Kyoya ignorando

"¡los tres somos hermanos adoptivos! ¡¿ok?!"-grito Ginga-"¡no se queden ahí y ayudenme!"-

"¡al menos ustedes si sabían que somos hermanos adoptivos!"-grito Kenta dirigiéndose a su hermano mayor

"¡no empieces con eso otra vez!"-

"¡pues duele que no te digan que eres adoptado!"-

"¡no te dijimos porque pensamos que YA LO SABIAS!"-

"¡¿como se supone que voy a saber?!"-

"¡porque tenemos diferentes rasgos cada uno, distinto tono de piel, distintos apellidos! ¡sin mencionar que solo hace falta verte en un espejo por un segundo para notar que eres totalmente diferente a Mama!"-grito el mayor en su limite

"¡PAREN DE PELEAR! ¡Ginga esta a punto de ser comido por lobos!"-grito Madoka totalmente cansada de eso

"¡por fin alguien se da cuenta!"-

La chica tomo la bolsa de dormir de Kyoya y con la lámpara le prendio fuego arrojándola directamente hacia Ginga y espantando a esos lobos.

"¡pudiste quemarme vivo!"-grito el chico subiendo de vuelta al trineo

"pero no lo hice"-

Ellos se miraron algo divertidos pero eso no duro ya que al frente no había mas camino.

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"-gritaron los 4 aterrados

"¡pegasus detente!"-grito Kenta

"no! ¡TENEMOS QUE SALTAR!"-grito Ginga haciendo que pegasus fuera mas rapido

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no le pides a pegasus que vuele?!"-pregunto la princesa

"¡pegasus le tiene miedo a las alturas!"-contestaron los tres chicos

"¡tienen que estar bromeando!"-

Ellos saltaron del risco y entonces el trineo se cayo antes de llegar al otro extremo, por lo tanto tuvieron que saltar de ese vehiculo y dejar que cayera hacia el precipicio.

"wow….. eso fue una locura"-susurro Ginga sorprendido

"genial, lo que faltaba ¡ahora perdimos el trineo y recién lo habíamos pagado!"-grito Kyoya enfurecido

"les comprare otro trineo cuando esto acabe"-dijo Madoka como si nada

Kyoya le iba a decir algo pero en ese momento sus hermanos adoptivos le jalaron el brazo.

"Kyoya tenemos que ayudarla"-dijo Kenta

"¿quieres ayudarla despues de los problemas que nos ha traido?"-

"no podrá hacerlo sola"-dijo Ginga antes de que el pegaso hablara-"es cierto y tampoco tendremos trineo nuevo la abandonamos"-

Kyoya pensó un poco pero despues suspiro resignado

"ok, la ayudaremos pero, tendremos que acampar aquí para poder tener fuerzas mañana"-sentencio el peli verde

Sus hermanos sonrieron y asintieron antes de ir con la chica.

"_presiento que esto no acabara bien"-_penso el peli verde de ojos turquesas

**Ok hola a todos quise recompensarlos con un capi largo puesto que me ausentare por un examen que me dieron por mis calificaciones altas y si lo paso me darán clases de universidad cuando sea Junior o Senior en la prepa, es una gran oportunidad y espero que entiendan. Pero en fin nos vemos pronto y si se preguntan porque cambie el titulo de español a ingles…. Nunca hagan apuestas que no pueden cumplir ^^U, en fin hasta la proxima**


	8. Las calidas memorias

**El que yo haya tenido un dia pesado no significa que no pueda desquitarme escribiendo,**

_**La historia no me pertenece, (es una adaptación de frozen) tampoco los personajes, solo me divierto con ellos**_

Las cálidas memorias 

_~Flashback~_

_Era un bello día cubierto por la nieve, como siempre la pequeña Madoka estaba sola mientras construía un muñeco de nieve. Ya se había acostumbrado a no tener a nadie que la ayudara a construirlo pero no lo hacía más pesado, después de un largo esfuerzo había logrado construir el cuerpo y por fin le faltaba solo la cabeza._

_Al momento que fue a juntar nieve para fabricar la cabeza escucho un pequeño ruido; como cascabeles pero más suaves, cuando se volteo para ver de dónde provenía ese sonido no encontró nada, solo un hombre de nieve ya completo en menos de un segundo pero había algo raro en ese muñeco; en el estomago tenia escrito: TE QUIERO, MADOKA. _

_La niña empezó a ver si había alguien cerca de ahí pero noto que estaba totalmente sola._

"_¿Tsubassa? ¿Hikaru?"-pregunto por sus sirvientes y amigos-"¿abuelo? ¿hay alguien ahí?"-_

_Comenzó a asustarse al menos hasta que vio hacia arriba y vio la ventana del cuarto de su hermano la cual tenia las cortinas recién cerradas._

"_¿Yuki?..._

_~Fin del Flashback~_

Madoka despertó algo agitada, vio a su alrededor y vio la fogata y que junto a ella dormían Kyoya y Kenta. Se tranquilizo y silenciosamente se levanto, comenzando a caminar por el lugar para distraerse.

"siempre fue Yuki quien hacia esos misteriosos muñecos con mensajes para mi"- susurro la chica con un tono nostálgico mientras caminaba-"siempre pensé que fue el abuelo"-

Terminando de pronunciar esa oración no pudo resistirlo mas y se sentó frente a un árbol abrazando sus rodillas y hundiendo su cabeza en ellas ¿Por qué siempre el destino la quería alejar de su hermano? ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz? ¿Por qué nada le salía bien?

"esto es mi culpa… ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta e insensible?"-se pregunto a si misma mientras su voz se empezaba a escuchar quebradiza

"Yuki… si no hubiera sido tan descarada contándote sobre mi matrimonio tan de repente, si hubiera aceptado hablar contigo podrías haberme contado la verdad y te tendría aquí conmigo…."-lloro la castaña-"¡pero no! ¡me enoje contigo y te grite haciendo que te agitaras! ¡por mi culpa todos creen que eres la profecía y muchos te quieren muerto!, mi estupidez te condeno a la muerte y a la soledad….. ¡YO SOY EL MONSTRUO AQUÍ!"-

Madoka estaba furiosa consigo misma y muchas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, de tristeza, culpa, remordimiento y miedo ¿Qué habrá pasado con su hermano? ¿estará bien? ¿seguirá vivo?

La joven princesa no podía mas con esta tormenta de emociones que recorría su cabeza, pero de repente sintió algo raro, había alguien respirando en su hombro. Levanto su cabeza y al voltear se encontró con Pegasus quien le lamio la mejilla, se sentía algo tonta por creerlo pero pensó por un momento que este simpático caballo con alas le quería borrar sus lágrimas.

"gracias"-dijo mientras sus labios formaban una sonrisa ligera-"pero no tienes porque hacerlo"-

"Pegasus solo quiere agradecerte por las zanahorias"-dijo una voz cerca de ahí

Ella volteo y se encontró con Ginga quien se sento junto a ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"me escuchaste ¿verdad?"-pregunto la chica algo apenada

"si pero descuida, yo también me sentiría asi si estuviera en tu situación"-dijo el chico alzando los hombros

"Ginga….. lamento todo lo que he causado"-se disculpo la oji azul bajando la mirada-"lamento lo de tu trineo, lamento que esos lobos casi te comieran…. ¡perdón!"-dijo con voz quebradiza a punto de llorar otra vez

"¡descuida!"-grito el chico intentando evitar que ella llorara-"no es ninguna molestia"-

"¿d-de verdad?"-pregunto a lo que este asintió-"por cierto hay algo que he querido preguntarte"-

"¿Qué cosa?"-

"¿Qué es lo que haz oído sobre Yuki?"-pregunto Madoka con curiosidad-"¿Qué dicen sobre el en tu trabajo?"-

En ese momento Ginga recordó lo que Kyoya le había dicho a Madoka, ¡no podía decirle la verdad! Vio claramente como el abuelo Pabby le borro sus recuerdos porque Yuki quería protegerla. No se sentía bien mentirle pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo porque no quería que ella se sintiera mas culpable.

"pues no mucho en realidad"-dijo intentando sonar normal y relajado-"nos contaron sobre un príncipe que podía producir hielo, que nadie sabia de sus poderes, nos contaron que ahora es el rey, lo de la fiesta y lo del accidente"-lo ultimo se le salio de la boca

"¿accidente? ¿Qué accidente?"-pregunto Madoka alzando la ceja

"e-eh….. ¡quiero decir la profecía!"-tartamudeo el repartidor de hielo-"muchos dicen que Yuki es la profecía"-

Después de oir eso la mirada de Madoka cambio por una expresión sombria.

"no lo es"-dijo fríamente

"Madoka… sabes perfectamente que la profecía habla de un heredero al trono que es la reencarnación de la bruja de hielo, en todo caso es el que tiene sus poderes"-dijo Ginga con algo de arrepentimiento

"Yuki no es la reencarnación de esa bruja"-contesto en el mismo tono-"el no tiene el corazón dividido, es un buen chico que tiene miedo de que nadie lo acepte por ser diferente, el no es malo"-

"si no lo es ¿Quién mas podría ser?"-pregunto el pelirrojo seriamente-"se que no quieres creerlo pero-

"¡mi hermano no es la profecía! ¡¿oíste?!"-grito Madoka con lagrimas de furia-"Yuki no congelara su propio corazón ¿ok? El vivirá, yo lo traeré de vuelta y hare que los demás lo acepten"-

Ginga se sintió triste por ella, no quería aceptar la verdad pero el tampoco lo haría si se tratara de sus hermanos así que la entendía.

"¿Por qué no confió en mi para decirme acerca de sus poderes? No se porque creyó que yo no lo aceptaría"-susurro la oji azul

"¿creyó que no lo aceptarías?"-pregunto Ginga un tanto confundido

"es lo único que viene a mi mente, ahora se que la razón por la cual siempre me mintió, me evito, me grito y me ignoro era por miedo a que lo creyera un monstruo"-

"¿y no crees que lo sea?"-pregunto el oji ámbar

"¡por supuesto que no lo es! ¡es mi hermano, mi gemelo, mi mejor amigo y también es lo único que tengo! ¡lo sigo queriendo con o sin sus poderes! ¡tampoco me importa que el me odie o que no confie en mi!"-dijo la chica con determinación

-pegasus refunfuñó-

"p-pero tu sabes que no debo de contárselo"-le dijo Ginga a su amigo pero este volvió a hacer lo mismo-"¡¿si el no quiere contárselo porque debo hacerlo yo?!"-

Madoka estaba confundida al ver a el chico y al caballo discutir asi, nunca había visto nada igual pero debía admitir que era graciosos.

"ok ¡ok le diré! ¡¿Contento?!"-pregunto a lo que el caballo con alas asintió

"¿decirme que?"-pregunto la joven un tanto divertida

"Madoka no se como decirte esto pero… tu antes sabias de los poderes de tu hermano"-dijo Ginga lenta y claramente

"¿q-que?"-pregunto la chica sin entender

"lo que oiste… cuando eras pequeña tu jugabas todo el tiempo con tu hermano pero al parecer un dia ocurrio un accidente y el te ataco"-dijo Ginga seriamente-"y….. congelo tu mente, tu abuelo te llevo con mi familia y mi abuelo con su magia remplazo tus recuerdos por otros para que te olvidaras de los poderes de Yuki, el estaba muy triste pero acepto porque no quería atacarte o hacerte daño otra vez, despues tu abuelo dijo que hasta que Yuki aprendiera a controlarlo evitaría el contacto con todos, incluyéndote"-

La chica no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¡debía ser una mentira! Pero en su interior sentía que era verdad, Yuki nunca desconfió de ella solo….. solo quería protegerla aun si significaba protegerla de si mismo.

De repente una especie de tormenta de recuerdos llegaba a su mente y bruscamente le revelaban la verdad.

'_jajajaja haz la magia ¡haz la magia!'-_

'_eso no es nada, hermanita ¡mira esto!'-_

'_hola soy Yu y adoro los abrazos calientitos'-_

'_te adoro Yu'-_

'_¡atrapame!'-_

'_espera…. ¡mas lento!'-_

'_¡Whoaaaaa!'-_

'_¡MADOKA!'-_

Cuando al fin se detuvo la chica sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y al sujetársela empezó a respirar agitadamente.

"no fue asi"-susurro la castaña

"¿Qué?"-

"Yuki nunca me ataco"-dijo levantando la mirada-"estábamos jugando… y y-yo me emocione pero cuando salte Yuki se resbalo y accidentalmente me golpeo en la cabeza con un rayo de hielo….fue mi culpa, esa noche lo desperté y le pedi que jugáramos… p-pero…"-Madoka no pudo terminar porque estaba en un estado de shock

Ginga no lo dudo dos veces y la abrazo para que se tranquilizara.

"todo es mi culpa…. Todo"-susurro la princesa

"eso no importa, no puedes arreglar el pasado pero puedes cambiar el futuro"-dijo con una sonrisa

La chica se separo y sonrió, el tenia razón; haría lo posible para traer a su hermano de vuelta sin importar lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado.

"gracias"-agradecio la chica y el le sonrio-"un momento"-

"¿Qué pasa?"-pregunto el joven

"¿tu abuelo puede hacer magia?"-pregunto con curiosidad notable

"….. p-pues algo asi"-contesto-"toda mi familia puede hacerlo pero claro que Kyoya, Kenta y yo no podemos"-

"¿Por qué no?"-pregunto la oji azul

"porque no tenemos la misma sangre que nuestra familia, ni siquiera la misma sangre entre nosotros"-contesto el oji ámbar-"_ni somos de la misma especie que Mama o el abuelo Pabby"_-

"entonces ¿ustedes no son hermanos?"-pregunto Madoka

"en teoría no pero….. bueno es una larga historia"-

"la noche seguro es mas larga que tu historia"-dijo la chica con una sonrisa

"jeje…. Tal vez"-rio el pelirrojo-"bien pues cuando era niño yo….. ocurrió un accidente en un barco gracias a una tormenta de nieve y solo quedamos pegasus y yo"-

"¿vivías en un barco?"-pregunto Madoka

"si, mi padre era un respetado mercante y antes ese barco era nuestro hogar"-recordó Ginga con una sonrisa-"yo era el único niño de toda la tripulación y siempre me divertía ahí con pegasus, pero en el accidente…. Solo yo y pegasus nos salvamos, los demás se ahogaron o murieron de hipotermia…. Incluso mi padre"-

"lo lamento ¿pero sabes? Se lo que se siente, Yo y Yuki nacimos en un barco en plena tormenta eléctrica, mi madre no sobrevivió después del parto… le dio una fuerte hipotermia probablemente por causa de Yuki y pues cuando el barco se hundía, mi padre no quería abandonarla asi que uno de los guardias nos llevo a nosotros al reino"-recordó Madoka lo que le habían contado

"si, siempre llegan a pasar cosas asi pero hay que dejar el pasado"-dijo Ginga con una sonrisa sincera mientras ella asintió-"cuando llegue al orfanato conoci a Kyoya y bueno el…. me trataba como una basura al principio"-

"¿y ahora no lo hace?"-pregunto Madoka con una risita

"aunque parece que nos trata mal a mi y a Kenta en realidad no lo hace"-dijo el pelirrojo-"el se hizo cargo de nosotros desde un principio aunque no lo quería aceptar, se convirtió en nuestro guía cuando nadie nos quizo y…. bueno parece que se aprovecha de Kenta todo el tiempo pero en realidad cuida de el mucho mas que de mi porque no quiere perderlo"-

"¿perderlo?"-pregunto la castaña confundida

"Kyoya no sabe que lo se, pero la razón por la que el llego al orfanato es porque su familia murió en un incendio y el no pudo salvar a su hermano menor, supongo que al ver a Kenta recuerda a su hermano y por eso es estricto a veces con el, quiere fortalecerlo para que algún dia pueda cuidarse solo"-dijo Ginga con una sonrisa

Madoka se asombró por lo que el pelirrojo le conto pero sabia que era verdad si considerabas como se comporta Kyoya todo el tiempo en especial con el pequeño.

"¿y cómo llego Kenta al orfanato?"-pregunto la chica curiosa

"….la madre de Kenta murió cuando el nació y su padre simplemente no lo quiso asi que lo dejo en el orfanato cuando era un bebe"-dijo Ginga-"pero no importa, al ser personas que nadie quiere en el mundo nos tenemos los unos a los otros"-

Madoka sonrio por lo que el le había dicho, a pesar de haber pasado por mucho el seguía con una actitud positiva, ella admiraba eso de Ginga. Sabía que el era un buen chico y muy confiable.

"creo que deberías volver a dormir, es muy tarde"-dijo el chico poniéndose de pie

La chica asintió y fue con el hacia la fogata donde Kyoya y Kenta seguian dormidos, ambos se acercaron y se durmieron en lados opuestos de la fogata, la verdad se sentían muy bien por haber hablado de esas cosas con alguien, ahora si tenían la tranquilidad que les hacia falta desde hace mucho.

"buenas noches"-dijo Ginga

"buenas noches"-contesto la oji azul

"por cierto"-

"¿si?"-

"es malo casarte con un hombre que no conoces"-

"¿empezaras con eso otra vez?"-

"jejeje solo decía"-

"una pregunta mas"-

"¿Qué pasa?"-

"¿Por qué me ayudas tanto?"-

"pues….. es lo mismo que haría por mis hermanos y bueno se que ellos lo harian por mi"-

"gracias…."-

"no tienes que agradecer"-contesto Ginga notando que ella se estaba quedando dormida-"_además hare lo que sea por estar a tu lado y enseñarte sobre el amor verdadero"-_

**¡HOLA!, ok muchos se preguntaran porque inclui esto ya que todos sabemos esto no aparece en la pelicula, bueno pues le devolví a Madoka sus recuerdos para algo que sucederá mas adelante en el fic, pero de todas formas se me hace raro que en la película hayan convertido en algo sin importancia lo de los recuerdos de Anna, yo creo que podría haber entendido mejor a Elsa si Kristoff o el troll le hubieran contado toda la verdad, ¡EN FIN! Me dejo de cursilerías y nos vemos pronto queridos amigos no olviden comentar ¡BYE BYE!**


	9. En verano

_**La historia no me pertenece (es una adaptación de Frozen) tampoco los personajes, solo me divierto con ellos…..**_

En verano

Nuestros queridísimos amigos se habían levantado muy temprano para seguir su camino, llevaban horas caminando en la fría nieve sin descansar ni un solo minuto. Madoka ni siquiera quiso comer algo, solo se concentraba en encontrar a su gemelo ¿Qué se supone que le diría cuando se volvieran a ver?, esto era algo aterrador, pero tenia que hacerlo.

Lo único que le daba tranquilidad era lo hermosa que se veía la nieve en el bosque, los arboles tenían gotas de agua congeladas en todas y cada una de las ramas y había una cascada totalmente congelada, era simplemente maravilloso.

"jamás pensé que el invierno fuera algo tan bello"-suspiro la chica maravillada por lo que veía

"te sorprenderías de lo hermoso que puede llegar a ser"-compartió el pelirrojo mirando a pegasus jugueteando en los arboles

"si es muy bonito pero ¿Por qué es solo blanco?"-pregunto una voz cerca de ahí

Todos voltearon a mirarse entre ellos, ¿Quién había hablado?

"yo creo que debería haber algo de carmesí, turquesa ¡y amarillo!"-dijo esa voz en un tono alegre-"no olvídenlo, ¿nieve amarilla? Eww que asco"-

"jaja, como cuando Kyoya comió ese helado amarillo que le dio el tipo peludo"-murmuro Kenta entre risas ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del mayor** (¡bienvenidos al Himalaya! :D)**

Los demás ni tuvieron tiempo de reírse ya que se asustaron al ver a una criatura frente a ellos, parecía un niño normal a simple vista pero si te fijabas bien te das cuenta de algo ¡estaba hecho de nieve!

"hola"-dijo como si nada

"¡ah!"-grito Madoka aterrada-"¡esta vivo!"-

En ese momento Madoka pateo al muñeco haciendo que su cabeza saliera volando y Ginga la atrapara.

"hola"-dijo otra vez

"tu me asustas"-contesto el pelirrojo a punto de arrojarlo-"te lo regalo"-

Cuando Kenta lo atrapo se lo paso a Kyoya

"yo no lo quiero"-dijo el niño algo asustado

"yo tampoco"-dijo el peli verde arrojándosela a Madoka

"¡no me la des!"-grito asustada la chica

"¡es solo una cabeza!"-grito Ginga empezándose a reír

"¡que divertido!"-grito esa cabeza entre carcajadas

Un rato después de arrojar la cabeza entre ellos, Kyoya decidió arrojarla de vuelta al cuerpo, la cual quedo de cabeza y Madoka decidió acomodarla.

"gracias"-agradeció este-"ahora soy perfecto"-exclamo con alegría

La oji azul no estaba del todo convencida hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, tomo una de las zanahorias de Pegasus y se la puso al muñeco como si fuera una nariz. No sabia porque pero ese pequeño momento le hizo sentir una alegría interna.

"gracias ¡siempre quise una nariz!"-dijo con alegría-"ahora las presentaciones, hola soy Yu y ¡adoro los abrazos calientitos!"-

"Yu….."-Madoka suspiro y empezó a recordar-"es cierto ¡YU!"-

"sip… ¿y tu eres?"-pregunto el pequeño de nieve

"ah soy Madoka"-respondio la princesa

"¿Madoka?..."-susurro Yu impactado y sorprendido por un momento-"¡eres tu!"-grito arrojándose a sus brazos

De repente Yu comenzó a reírse y no la soltaba, se aferraba a ella como si se la hubieran robado antes.

"eres tu, eres tu, eres tu, tu, tu ¡ERES MADOKITA!"-grito lleno de felicidad antes de separarse

"b-bueno si soy yo pero no me digas asi"-dijo la chica tratando de quitárselo de encima

Madoka cayo al piso junto con el muñeco mientras sus acompañantes los miraban raro.

"¿Qué es eso de Madokita?"-pregunto Kenta al muñeco de nieve

"¡mi mejor amiga en el mundo!"-grito Yu-"Madoka, Yuki y yo jugábamos juntos todo el tiempo pero por una extraña razón dejaron de hacerme"-contesto el oji esmeralda

"¿estas diciéndome que además de que su hermano puede hacer hielo con las manos, su mejor amigo es un hombre de nieve parlante?"-pregunto Kyoya con una sonrisa-"sabia que eras rara pero ni yo puedo creer esto"-

"ella no es rara ¡es divertida!"-grito Yu algo molesto

"lo que digas, mi nombre es Kyoya Tategami"-se presento ante la criatura

"mi nombre es Ginga"-dijo el pelirrojo

"yo soy Kenta"-

"mucho gusto Tatekyo, Gingi y Kenchi"- contesto el muñeco de nieve

Ellos se quedaron confundidos por como los llamo pero decidieron no tomarle importancia puesto que ya se había ido a jugar con pegasus, era como tener un niño pequeño aquí.

"awwww, mira ¡intenta comerse mi nariz!"-exclamo Yu sonriente viendo como el caballo intentaba quitarle la zanahoria-"eres tan tierno"-

"Yu"-lo llamo la castaña-"¿de casualidad Yuki te construyo?"-

"aja, ¿Por qué?"-pregunto Yu inocentemente

"te dire porque"-dijo Ginga-"tenemos que encontrar a Yuki para que nos devuelva el verano"-

De repente la mirada de Yu cambio de alegre a soñadora justo cuando Ginga menciono la palabra verano.

"¿verano? ¡amo el verano!"-grito Yu

"¡¿enserio?!"-preguntaron todos sorprendidos ante esa revelación

"si, no se porque pero siempre he amado la idea de el verano, el sol, la brisa, cosas calientes…"-

"hasta parece que no tienes mucha experiencia con el verano"-dijo Kenta

"nop, pero es mi mas grande sueño poder ver el verano y disfrutar de la playa en un dia muy soleado"-espeto con ilusión

"oye"-lo llamo Kyoya-"tienes idea de lo que te pasara cuando entres en calor ¿verdad?"-pregunto con sarcasmo

"si…."-respondió el pequeño de nieve-"¡sere el muñeco de nieve mas feliz del mundo!"-

Todos se quedaron mirándolo.

"le voy a decir"-dijo Kyoya a lo que sus hermanos y Madoka lo voltearon a ver

"¡NI SE TE OCURRA!"-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

Después de gritarle a Kyoya, Ginga se acerco a Yu con una sonrisa.

"¿sabes? Si nos llevas hasta Yuki podríamos traer de vuelta el verano"-dijo el pelirrojo

"¡entonces vamos!"-dijo Yu comenzando a correr entusiasmado mientras los guiaba

Tanto Madoka como Ginga y Kenta lo siguieron mientras Kyoya se quedo ahí parado.

"pero hay que decirle lo que le pasara si entra en calor"-

~En Arendelle~

Todo estaba totalmente congelado y muchos se estaban congelando, Julian estaba ocupado repartiendo mantas para el pueblo y discutiendo con el Duque.

"en lugar de regalar cosas ¡deberíamos ir tras ese monstruo que maldijo esta tierra!"-dijo el anciano enojado

"¡nadie ira tras el Rey! ¡la princesa Madoka fue a traerlo de vuelta!"-grito Julian enojado con el-"y ella me puso a cargo asi que yo mando aquí"-

En ese momento el caballo que llevaba a la chica castaña llego asustado, Julian no lo dudo y fue con el para tranquilizándose preguntándose ¿Dónde estaba Madoka?

"Madoka esta perdida….."-murmuro el joven-"¡escuchen todos!"-llamo al pueblo

Todos voltearon a verlo mientras el se veía muy serio.

"convocare un equipo de búsqueda para buscar tanto al rey como a la princesa ¿alguien se ofrece?"-pregunto el rubio

"yo ofrezco a dos de mis guardias para ayudar"-dijo el duque con una mirada por demás traicionera

El joven lo miro desconfiado por un momento pero entre dientes acepto y cuando se alejo el anciano susurro algo a sus hombres.

"cuando encuentren al Rey…. Mátenlo y pónganle fin a este invierno"-murmuro el Duque a lo que los dos hombres asintieron

~De vuelta~

"asi que… ¿Qué harás para detener el invierno?"-pregunto Kyoya mientras todos caminaban

"ah, hablare con mi hermano"-contesto la chica algo nerviosa

"¿es todo? La vida de todo un reino y mi negocio de hielo depende de que hables con tu hermano"-pregunto Kyoya no muy convencido

"asi es"-

"¿y no le tienes miedo?"-pregunto Ginga antes de casi chocar con una estalagmita de hielo

"¿Por qué debería temerle?"-pregunto la chica

"si ¿por que?"-pregunto Kenta-"apuesto que el rey de hielo es genial"-

"si Kenchi, el es la persona mas cálida, amable, tierna, benévola y sincera que he conocido en mi vida"-dijo Yu antes de clavarse una estalagmita-"ups, me atore"-

"no hablo de temerle a Yuki"-contesto Ginga-"hablo de que ¿Qué le diras cuando lo encuentres? El huyo ¿no?, creo que no va a querer volver"-

"volverá, tiene que regresar"-dijo la oji azul aferrándose a sus esperanzas

"no creo"-dijo Kyoya con su típica actitud-"las personas que desaparecen en una montaña usualmente quieren estar solos"-

"nadie quiere estar solo"-dijo la chica antes de detenerse mirando su reino desde la distancia-"Arendelle…."-

"esta totalmente congelado"-murmuro Ginga

Todos se quedaron helados, no era mentira; el reino estaba totalmente congelado. Ninguno podía imaginarse lo que Madoka sentía al ver su hogar asi.

"n-no importa, Yuki lo derretirá"-dijo fingiendo confianza cuando en realidad temblaba por dentro.

Ellos la siguieron notando su inseguridad pero se olvidaron de eso en un solo segundo, gracias a Yu lograron ver una enorme escalera hecha de hielo puro que conducía al mas hermoso, elegante e increíble castillo del mundo pero era mejor ¡era de hielo! Kyoya, Ginga y Kenta sintieron como si hubieran muerto e ido al paraíso.

"wow…"-suspiro Kyoya-"e-eso si que es hielo…."-

"nunca creí vivir para ver algo asi"-dijo el menor aun atontado

"creo que llorare"-dijo Ginga conteniendo sus lagrimas de la emoción

"adelante, no te juzgare"-dijo Madoka con una sonrisa

Ginga dejo caer una lagrima y volteo a ver a Pegasus, quien intentaba subir por las escaleras pero se resbalaba en el intento.

"ok amigo"-dijo jalándolo y haciendo que se sentara en la nieve-"espérame aquí"-

El caballo cumplió con la orden y lo vio subirse mientras contemplaba la escalera.

"wow, incluso esta muy liso"-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa infantil

"awww eres tan tierno"-dijo Madoka con una risita

"¿t-tierno?"-pregunto el chico sonrojándose levemente-"¿s-soy tierno?"-

De repente ella se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojo

"d-digo que ¡tu reacción es tierna!"-grito la chica nerviosa-"h-hablo de que ¡t-tu eres adorable!"-

"g-gracias"-contesto el pelirrojo-"t-tu… tu también eres adorable"-

Mientras ellos estaban en ese incomodo momento Kenta los miraba pensando.

"¿_podrá ser?…. tendre que consultar a Mama acerca de esto"_

Una vez que quedaron frente a la puerta; la chica se pregunto que haría ¿despues de 13 larguísimos años se quedaría frente a la puerta otra vez? Bueno al parecer todo se reducia a esto, tendría que tocar otra vez y el tal vez la echaría o algo.

"toca"-dijo Yu cuando ella se paro frente a la puerta

¿Qué tal si la rechazaba otra vez? ¿y si no quería escucharla?

"solo toca"-dijo el muñeco de nieve-"¿Por qué no esta tocando?"-le pregunto a Kenta

"no se"-

"tal vez no le enseñaron como"-dijo Yu

Ella solo respiro hondo y toco la puerta fuerte y lentamente

"s-se abrió…"-exclamo la chica-"esa es la primera vez"-

Mientras tanto alguien dentro de ese palacio dejo de patinar en el hielo y se paro en seco ¿acaso… esa era la voz de…..

"_¿M-madoka?..."-_


	10. El palacio de hielo

_**La historia no me pertenece (es una adaptacion de Frozen) tampoco los personajes, solo me divierto con ellos :D**_

El palacio de hielo

Todos estaban listos para entrar pero antes de que Ginga, Kyoya y Kenta entraran, Madoka los detuvo sin dudarlo.

"será mejor que esperen aquí"-pidió la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa

"¡¿Qué?!"-preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo

"jeje, es que la ultima vez que le presente a alguien, el… congelo el reino"-contesto la oji azul algo avergonzada

Los tres chicos, incluso Kyoya se veían como niños a los que les fueron negados los regalos de navidad.

"p-pero…. ¡Por favor!"-pidio Kenta con la cara mas adorable que se le ocurria pero no funcionaba con la castaña

"solo esperen un momento"-

"¡debes estar bromeando!"-grito Kyoya casi como un berrinche

"es un palacio hecho de hielo"-dijo Ginga totalmente emocionado-"¡el hielo es nuestra vida!"-

"solo será un minuto, tengo que hablar con Yuki a solas"-dijo la chica muy seria

Los tres comprendieron pero Yu estaba a punto de entrar con una sonrisita en su rostro de nieve.

"tu también debes esperar"-le dijo al muñeco de nieve con una cara de comprensión

"pero"-iba a decir Yu pero ella lo interrumpió

"espérenme por un minuto"-pidio al momento de entrar al palacio

Ellos se miraron muy decepcionados y decidieron sentarse en las escaleras como niños regañados.

Madoka estaba adentro de ese castillo de hielo, estaba tan sorprendida de todo lo que veía, era hermoso y tenia detalles por doquier ¿de verdad fue Yuki quien hizo todo esto? ¿era capaz de tanto esplendor con tan solo superar el miedo que tenia? ¡esto era asombroso!

Mientras que ella veía el lugar intentando no resbalarse, Yuki se dirigio lenta y silenciosamente a ver si de verdad su hermana estaba ahí. Se oculto detrás de un muro de hielo para que ella no lo viera… Tanto desearía haberse equivocado '_No debió seguirme'- _pensó asustado, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿iba a echarla? ¿iba a dejarla fuera otra vez? ¿iba a decirle algo cruel para que ella pensara que el la odiaba?... No, eso ya no serviría mas, tenia que convencer a su gemela de que tiene que alejarse de el…. No iba a ser nada fácil pero tenia que hacerlo.

"¿Yuki? Se que estas aquí"-lo llamo la chica-"soy yo, soy Madoka"-

El chico tomo una muy pero muy profunda respiración y camino fuera de su escondite, se veía tal y como se veía al principio de la fiesta, serio, calmado y fuerte aunque por dentro estaba temblando.

"Y-Yuki…."-susurro Madoka totalmente sorprendida por la apariencia de su hermano-"t-te vez….. ¿e-eso es hielo? Increíble, Ginga estaría tan sorpr…. Q-quiero decir te vez muy… diferente, pero te queda muy bien y este palacio es t-tan ¡increíble!"-

El chico sonrió, extrañaba ver esa sonrisa en la carita de su hermana.

"gracias"-agradeció educadamente-"yo….. no sabia de lo que era capaz de hacer"-

Madoka empezó a acercarse lentamente-"Yuki yo lamento lo que paso, si tan solo hubiera sabido que…"-

"¡no!"-grito haciendo que ella se alejara-"e-esta bien, no tienes que disculparte, yo… te tienes que ir ahora, por favor"-ordeno bajando la mirada

"pero recién llegue"-contesto ella intentando contener lo que de verdad sentía

"tu perteneces a Arendelle"-dijo con la mirada algo seria-'_a diferencia de mi'-_

"tu también perteneces a Arendelle"-dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Yuki casi rio de lo absurdo que eso sonaba para el.

"no, yo pertenezco aquí"-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-"solo, donde puedo ser quien soy sin lastimar a nadie"-

Entonces Madoka comprendió, Yuki no sabia nada del invierno que había causado ¿Cómo debía decírselo?, tenia que ser con delicadeza o el chico de ojos azules podría explotar del miedo otra vez.

Pero en ese momento….

"ya no quiero esperar asi que listos o no ¡aquí voy!"-grito Yu entrando alegremente

"¿y este quien es?"-pregunto el castaño confundido

"¡HOLA! ¡soy Yu y adoro los abrazos calientitos!"-rio el hombre de nieve acercándose a su creador

"¿Yu?"-pregunto sorprendido, recordando el muñeco de nieve que hizo hace poco…. ¿será posible?

El muñeco se acerco a el y lo miro con una sonrisa.

"tu me creaste ¿te ovidaste de mi?"-pregunto Yu

"¿y-y ahora estas vivo?"-

"ahhhhhhh eso creo"-contesto

Ahora no podía estar mas impactado, primero descubre lo de las ventiscas, luego el castillo, después su ropa y ahora ¿creo vida? ¡esto desafiaba toda lógica!

"es el mismo que hicimos a los cinco años aunque no lo creas"-dijo la chica sonriendo cálidamente-"éramos tan cercanos antes y…. podemos ser asi ahora"-

Por un segundo Yuki quería creerlo, quería a su hermanita de vuelta. Quería ser parte de su vida, no quería ser separado de su otra mitad, pero…. A su mente llego ese recuerdo, el momento en que el golpeo a su hermanita y congelo su mente, el momento en que todo este miedo apareció. No podía permitirse lastimar a Madoka otra vez, no se perdonaría a si mismo nunca.

"no"-contesto fríamente-"no podemos, adiós Madoka"-dijo dándole la espalda otra vez

"¡Yuki por favor no otra vez!"-grito la princesa-"que esto no se vuelva la coronación otra vez"-

"Madoka tu no entiendes"-susurro el chico lleno de miedo-"y por favor no intentes entender"-

¿Qué no entendia? ¡JA! Buen chiste porque ella ahora tenia sus recuerdos perfectamente bien gracias a que Ginga le dijo TODA la verdad.

"no creas eso"-dijo pero al ver que su hermano seguía alejándose no resistio-"¡SE LA VERDAD!"-grito sin pensar

En ese momento Yuki se detuvo ¿de que verdad hablaba? ¿acaso del accidente?

"¿Cuál verdad?"-pregunto sin voltearla a ver

"se lo que paso cuando éramos pequeños, esa noche donde te desperté, los juegos…. El accidente, lo recuerdo todo"-dijo cuidadosamente escogiendo sus palabras

"¿Cómo es eso posible?"-pregunto el chico

Madoka no sabia si debía de hablarle de Ginga o de los demás, pero al no contestarle vio que el salto de el piso de arriba sin ningún temor y despues de usar algo de viento para amortiguarlo, cayo lenta y suavemente en el suelo.

"¿Cómo recuerdas eso?"-le pregunto acercándose a ella con una mirada suplicante de respuestas

"…..un buen amigo me ayudo"-contesto algo titubeante

Yuki pensó que hablaba de Yu así que no vio mucho problema pero sabia que de verdad por irónico que fuera la situación estaría que arde en unos momentos.

"entonces con mas razón debes alejarte de mi, no quiero lastimarte"-dijo el chico quietamente-"esa noche tu….. te desmayaste, no te movías, no importaba cuanto te sacudiera o te hablara yo…. Pensé que… q-que habias muerto"-unas lagrimas rebeldes empezaron a salirse de sus ojos-"pensé que yo te había asesinado por ser un monstruo fuera de control"-

La princesa no lo dudo en ningún momento, tomo las manos de su hermano y lo miro directo a los ojos, eran casi los mismos ojos que los de ella, el color era ligeramente diferente pero el brillo era el mismo.

"todo eso paso porque tenias miedo"-dijo Madoka con una sonrisa-"ahora me doy cuenta"-

"¿m-miedo?"-pregunto confundido-"¿a que te refieres?"

Madoka lo soltó y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

"Yuki, mira lo que haz creado"-dijo sonriendo infantilmente-"te tiraste de unas escaleras y hasta parecía que volaste por un momento, no tenias miedo, en cambio….. en la fiesta estabas asustado y en el accidente…. Tuviste miedo de no atraparme, el miedo afecto tanto tus poderes como tu vida ¿Qué no lo vez? ¡estas usando un traje muy hermoso y hecho de hielo! ¡le diste vida a un muñeco de nieve! ¡no te importo lo que los demás dirían y eres el autentico rey del hielo y la nieve!"-

El chico comenzó a reflexionar y efectivamente ella tenia razón, el miedo lo había consumido por tanto tiempo, pero el tan solo dejarlo atrás hizo que el creara tantas maravillas. Quizás tenia esperanzas, quizás podía tener a su hermana de vuelta, quizás podían recuperar el tiempo perdido.

"Yuki… pase por mucho para llegar aquí, pero cruce todo este camino por ti"-dijo la chica feliz-"y cuando llego me encuentro con esto, ¡a pesar de que sea hielo siento una calidez en el corazón que no había sentido en muchísimo tiempo!"-

"que bueno que te gusta lo que vez hermanita"-contesto con una sonrisa-"porque este es el verdadero yo, ¡no tienes idea de lo fantástico que se siente ser libre!"-contesto riéndose como un niñito

"hemos estado separados por mucho tiempo, ¿asi que no crees que es mejor olvidarse de quien esta bien?"-pregunto ella pero fue interrumpida

"¿y también olvidarse de quien esta mal?"-pregunto Yuki con esperanzas

"¡exacto!"-rio Madoka como nunca en mucho tiempo-"yo…. antes no entendia pero"-

"pero ahora lo haces, igual yo asi que… entonces quédate"-dijo con una sonrisa tomándola de las manos, a pesar de que ella tenia guantes encontró esa sensación que había perdido hace mucho

"¿d-de verdad?"-pregunto ella atónita recordando ese….'_entonces vete' _que le dijo en la fiesta

"¡si!"-respondió el gemelo mayor con una sonrisa indescriptible-"tengo espacio hasta para un ejército aquí y quiero recuperar el tiempo que perdimos"-

Madoka no podía resistirlo y tacleo a Yuki en un abrazo fuerte, el dudo un poco pero le correspondió el abrazo extrañando el contacto físico.

"la vida es muy corta para desperdiciar una hermana como tu"-le dijo haciéndola sentir querida otra vez

Ellos se separaron del abrazo y aunque seguian tirados en el piso no le tomaron importancia y se sonrieron el uno al otro.

"entonces ¿Cuándo volvemos?"-pregunto Madoka aun sonriendo

"jajaja… ¿volver?"-pregunto confundido

"a casa, a Arendelle"-dijo sacando el guante de Yuki de su bolsillo

El chico a penas reconoció la prenda y no podía creerlo ¡¿después de todo esto planea llevarlo a ese castillo que fue su prisión 13 larguísimos años?! ¡a ese reino de tristeza y soledad!

"oh…"-cambio su sonrisa por un ceño fruncido-"wow ¿sabes? No puedo creerlo"-

"¿Qué?"-pregunto la chica-"y-yo pensé que…."-

"¿Qué me ponga los malditos guantes otra vez? ¡¿asi es como termina nuestra historia?!"-pregunto agarrándose la cabeza

"a-algo asi… seria exactamente lo mismo excepto que volveremos a ser mejores amigos"-dijo Madoka comenzándose a asustar-"¿Dónde esta el otro guante?"-

"se fue"-contesto secamente-"¡no puedo creer que tu plan fuera llevarme de vuelta a una jaula!"-

"wow espera, no te enojes"-dijo la castaña comenzando a perder su paciencia-"volvamos a la comprensión de hace un rato"-

El rey por un momento sintio que ella lo iba a volver a sacar de nervios asi que cambio su mirada por una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo.

"mira Madoka"-dijo con voz falsamente amable-"gracias por venir a ver el castillo y mostrarme como puedes ser la inmadura manipuladora y mimada que recuerdo que eras desde pequeña"-

La chica no podía creer como su hermano gemelo la había llamado ¿Quién se creía para decirle asi? Pero ni le dio tiempo de pensarlo ya que este la estaba empezando a empujar directo hacia la puerta.

"¡esta bien! ¡vete y rueda por la montaña! ¡dile a todo mundo donde estoy y yo estare esperando a que muchos vengan a buscarme con antorchas y tridentes!"- le grito usando su ventisca para hacerla salir por la puerta.-"¡ADIOS!"-

"_¡ahora si se paso!"-_penso al caer en la nieve de afuera

Madoka no lo dudo y volvió a entrar ignorando las miradas de confusión de Ginga, Kenta y Kyoya e incluso los llamados de Yu, una discusión de avecinaba pero no le importaba a la chica en lo mas mínimo, estaba harta de esto.

"eso si que no señorito"-lo llamo siguiéndolo a través de las escaleras-"¡no me vas a mandar por la puerta otra vez!, créeme que lo de borrar mis recuerdos te sirvió ¡pero ahora estas en la misma pagina que antes!"-

El le hacia caso omiso y seguía subiendo hasta el ultimo piso.

"y sabes que ¡adelante! Échame otra vez pero te dire algo rey de hielo ¡y es que yo soy la única en todo el reino y probablemente en todo el mundo que no cree que seas la profecía!"-grito en su limite

"pues puedes creer lo que se te de la gana ¡a fin y a cabo no me importa escuchar a una tonta que se casara con un extraño!"-grito volteándola a ver igual de molesto que ella

"¡Yuki eso no es justo!"-grito Madoka hirviendo de la rabia-"¡por un momento pensé que me apoyarías por primera vez!"-

"¡¿apoyarte a ti?! ¡crei que tu por primera vez me entendias y que te darias cuenta de todo lo que he hecho por ti!"-grito el chico de lentes enojado-"pero sigues siendo esa niña mimada que no le interesa mas que ver lo que ella quiere ver"-

"¡y tu eres el cubo de hielo que no sabe cuanto he pasado por el!"-grito Madoka enojada por no tener nada de apoyo fraternal

"¡y tu no tienes idea de cuanto he sacrificado por ti!"-grito intentando tener la ultima palabra

~Mientras tanto afuera~

"¡iceberg sin cerebro!"-

"¡princesita mimada!"-

"¡pingüino egoísta!"-

"¡PLANA!"-

"¡RETRACTATE!"-

Esos eran los gritos que Ginga y los demás estaban escuchando ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí adentro?

"y ¿si entramos?"-pregunto Ginga medio asustado

Los demás asintieron y decidieron entrar a ver que pasaba pero no estaban ahí, seguro debían estar en el piso de arriba.

~Mientras tanto~

"¡ya me cansaste! ¡no voy a seguir ni un minuto mas discutiendo contigo! Y sera mejor que te largues ahora porque juro que lo menos que quiero hacer es lastimarte"-grito el chico pero en lugar de una orden parecía una advertencia-"¡VETE DE AQUI!"-

"¡AHI ESTA! ¡ESA ES LA PUERTA QUE AMAS ESTRELLAR EN MI CARA!"-grito Madoka mas enojada que antes-"por una vez deja de ser tan...¡t-tan frio!"-

"te tengo noticias"-dijo el chico con burla-"¡el frio es parte de lo que yo soy!"-

"¡me equivoque contigo!"-

"¡tu siempre te equivocas!"-grito el chico con rencor

"¡tal vez tu seas la profecía!"-grito como ultimo golpe planeado

"¡YO NO SOY LA PROFECIA!"-grito fieramente desatando toda su rabia

Madoka no podía soportar esta pelea asi que sin pensarlo dijo:

"pues fíjate que si lo eres porque ¡CONGELASTE TODO EL REINO!"-

"¿q-que?"-pregunto Yuki olvidando todo el enojo

Madoka se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, no se lo quería decir asi pero ahora no había vuelta atrás.

"mira Yuki… yo no te lo quería decir asi"-dijo sinceramente-"pero ya no voy a hablar por esa pequeña de 5 años que esperaba pacientemente a que le abrieras la puerta o como esa niña de 11 años que dejaba que la ignoraras, tampoco hablare por esa chica de 13 años que se creía todas tus crueles palabras y creía que la odiabas, ya no mas porque ¡voy a hablar por esta chica de 18 años que quiere que regreses! ¡que comprende la situación y que sabe que podemos resolver esto juntos!"- grito valientemente perdiendo todos sus miedos anteriores

Yuki se quedo atónito, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, lo que dijo su hermana era tan formidable que lo había dudar de su propio valor.

"e-entonces dime, ¿es cierto? ¿congele el reino?"-pregunto asustándose-"¡dime!"-

"si…. Lo hiciste"-contesto la chica seriamente-"pero puedes descongelar a Arendelle"-

"n-no puedo, no se como descongelar cosas"-contesto el chico con miedo en sus ojos-"¿Qué no lo vez? ¡no puedo ser libre sin lastimar a nadie!"-

"Yuki no te asustes, encontraremos la manera"-

"¡¿Cómo?! Tengo una tormenta imparable dentro de mi"-contesto Yuki con miedo-"¡no controlo esta maldición!"-

"¡si lo haces! ¡se que puedes!"-grito Madoka-"¡confio en ti!"-

"debes irte Madoka, ¡solo lo haces peor!"-grito Yuki comenzando a hacer una tormenta de nieve en medio de ambos-"quiero protegerte de mi mismo"-

"¡¿si no te tengo miedo entonces cual es el punto de protegerme?!"-pregunto la oji azul notando el miedo en los ojos de su hermano-"no tienes porque tener miedo, detendremos este invierno juntos"-

"¡no lo puedo controlar!"-

"tranquilízate"-

"estoy asustado"-

"todo volverá a la normalidad"-

"t-tengo miedo…"-

"haremos que el sol brille otra vez"-

"no….."-

"Yuki por favor"-

"no…."-

"escúchame"-

"no…"-

"todo mejorara, lograras detener esto"-

"¡NO PUEDO!"-

Al gritar toda esa tormenta se convirtió en energía pura y entro dentro de el pero salio rápidamente dandole a Madoka justo en el pecho. Fue tan doloroso y frio que ella no lo resistio y cayo de rodillas al suelo.

"ah… ah duele"-susurro débilmente agarrándose su corazón

"¡Madoka!"-

La chica volteo a ver y vio a Ginga corriendo hacia ella junto con Yu y los demás, la ayudaron a levantarse pero Yuki logro ver como ella fue atacada por el….. otra vez.

"oh, no…"-susurro el chico al ver lo que hizo-"l-lo volvi a hacer"-

"no, Yuki estoy bien"-intento convencerlo

"no, no lo estas"-contesto el chico-"por favor vete, necesitas alejarte de mi"-

"¡NO! ¡no me pidas eso otra vez!"-grito Madoka con tanta tristeza que su voz era muy desesperada-"desde aquel maldito dia, desde ese accidente he estado actuando alegre y escondiendo mi tristeza por haberte perdido ¡pero no puedo mas! ¡lamento lo que paso antes pero por favor no me dejes fuera otra vez! Tenia la esperanza de que volviéramos a estar juntos otra vez ¡POR DIOS! ¡no sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado culpándome a mi misma por alejarte de mi vida! ¡Yuki eres mi hermano y te adoro no te quiero dejar ir después de tanto tiempo!"-grito Mientras Ginga la sujetaba para que no cayera

"¿de que ha servido todo esto? ¡13 años y aun te sigo dañando! ¡SOY UN MONSTRUO SIN CONTROL!"-grito Yuki muy asustado-"detendré este invierno solo pero por favor vete, puedes casarte con Julián pero por favor aléjate de mi"-

"¡no!, se que podemos hacer esto juntos y no me ire"-dijo firmemente la castaña

"si lo haras"-susurro agitando sus manos creando una pequeña ventisca

De repente esa ventisca se concentro en un solo punto y se fue volviendo mas grande

"Madoka creo que debemos irnos"-dijo Ginga asustado por lo que veía

"no"-contesto Madoka

De esa ventisca salio un monstruo enorme hecho de nieve y hielo que les ruigio apenas los vio.

Ahora si tenían problemas.

**Se que lo publique muy pronto pero con una tormenta afuera no podia pensar en otra cosa, que les parecio este encuentro?, queria hacer algo distinto para que si parecieran hermanos. En fin comenten y nos vemos a la proxima.**


End file.
